Batgirl Origins
by Jpbake
Summary: Batman is gone, having left Gotham to fight crime with the Justice League. Now in his place a new hero arises to pick up the mantel in his place. But she soon finds herself in way over her head. With assassins on her trail and a target on her head, it will take everything she has for Barbara Gordon to save Gotham as the Batgirl. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea came to me a while back when the TV series of Supergirl came out. With Batgirl being one of my favorite DC female superheroes I wanted to do a special stand alone story for her. Originally I was wanting to do the story in the form of a TV series and have each chapter be like a TV episode. But to do that I would had to have made some pretty extra long chapters to fit a whole episode in so instead I changed it to be more like a movie than a TV show . And with a Batgirl movie in the works now seems like the perfect time to write this.**

She slowly crawled her way out of the building and into the ally way, bloodied and bruised after being ambushed. She thought she could take up the mantel, pick up after where the Batman left off, but she soon found herself in way over her head. She thought she was responding to a hostage situation pulled off by the Black mask gang, only to find out too late that she had walked right into a ambush and found herself surrounded by Black mask nearly all of his men. Receiving a bullet to her right shoulder then two more during the fight she found herself over powered by the gang and if it wasn't for the sound of police sirens, they might of very easily beaten her to death.

It had taken all her strength just to get up and walk out the opposite direction of the police lights to avoid getting seen by the cops. After all her father was the police Commissioner and if he saw her passed out and bloodied on the street's he could unmask her and find out her secret, then who the hell knows what would happen then?

Blood was still spilling from her gunshot wound as she made her way down the ally, she was turning pale and starting to lose consciousness the further she walked. If she didn't get medical attention soon she would surely bleed out. She soon found her legs weakening, not able to support her own body wait any more she collapsed on the hard ground. She just saw the shadowy figure of a man walking up and standing over her as she passed out.

 _Three months earlier._

"Dad I'll be fine, plus it's time for me to move out on my own, can't live under your roof forever." 21 year old Barbara Gordon said over the phone as she removed boxes from the U-haul truck into her new apartment.

"Well I for one see no problem with that logic." Barbara's father, police commissioner Jim Gordon replied on the other end of the line.

"Dad, you can't baby me forever." Barbara laughed, taking the box inside and setting it on the floor.

"I'm just looking out for your best interest that's all. It's what father's do. Your going to miss my home cooking though."

"Hey I'll still be over to visit when I can, I'm less then twenty miles away it's not like I'm in a complete other state."

"The other side of Gotham _is_ a complete other state when your letting your daughter move out on her own.

"Well it's not like I'm _completely_ on my own." Barbara corrected, as she walked back outside to get another box. "I am going have to room mates I hear. And they are nurses

"Really," Gordon responded "Well that sounds encouraging, what's their names."

"Well I'm not positive considering I only heard of them when I signed the lease the apartment but I think the land lord said one of their names is Sarah Strong and the other's name is Harleen Quinzell."

"Well I'm sure you three will become good friends in know time. So you start your job at Wayne Enterprise tomorrow.

"Yep in the I.T department. Although I must say it's feels weird that I am going to work for the second richest man in America. I'll admit I'm nervous.

"Well just make sure to make a good first impression when you see him tomorrow and you'll be fine. You're a smart girl and know more about computers and technology then I can dream. I barely know how to work the internet and you can take computers apart and put them back together and run a complete diagnostic to see if it's running right with your eyes closed.

"And one hand tied behind my back." Barbara smirked as she laid another box down on the floor.

"Well it's more than I could ever wish to do."

Barbara saw a car pulling up to the driveway and knew it had to be her new roommates coming to greet her.

"Hey dad I have to go my roommates are hear to meet me."

"Say no more Babs, just make sure you call me later tonight when you can."

"Will do daddy, love you bye." Barbara clicked her phone off just as the door to her roommate's car opened.

"Babsy!" The first girl, a highly energetic woman with blonde hair tied into to pony tales said with a thick accent. The woman ran up to greet her with a big hug. "So nice to finally see you I'm Harleen but you can just call me Harley, everyone else does."

"Nice to meet you Harley" Barbara coughed, Harley was squeezing a little to tight her hugs.

"Oh I just know we are going to be the best of friends!" Harley said excited.

"Sorry Barbara she's king of a hugger." The other woman that must have been Sarah said

"Sarah Strong right?" Barbara asked once Harley finally let go.

"Correct," Sarah replied, Sara was just a couple inches shorter than Harley and had black hair with red highlights. "Need help unloading any?"

"Um yeah." Barbara replied "I'm not even halfway unpacked"

"Leave it to me new roomie." Harley replied "I'll have all this stuff unpacked in record time." Harley dove into the Uhaul truck and came out carrying to boxes at a time.

"Quite a sense of humor for a nurse." Barbara replied as both her and Sarah grabbed boxes

"She can be serious on the job, but she just likes to look on the bright side of life and make people smile."

"You two know each other long?"

"We've been roommate's and best friends since collage." Sarah replied "We both recently graduated and wanted to continue to room together since we were such great friends and we even decided to get jobs together."

"Sounds like you two really have something special."

"So what do you do for a living Barbara?"

"Well I just recently got a job at Wayne Enterprise in the I.T department."

"Wait, you are about to work for Bruce Wayne himself?" Harley gasped "Oh my god I'm so jealous. Is it true what they say that he has a girl on each shoulder?"

"Well I only met him when he interviewed me and I didn't see any women on him."

"So he's single then?" Harley said "Think you can hook me up with a date or have you already called dibs on him."

"Harley," Barbara snickered "Bruce is my boss I don't think it would look to good to hit on my boss, besides he has to be at least ten years older than me."

"Ah men like to date younger women all the time, especially celebrities."

Barbara started to feel a little weirded out at the thought of that and decided to change the topic

"So I hear that the two of you are nurses."

"Well not exactly medical nurses but more like Psychologist." Sarah replied "We work as Psychologist at Arkham Asylum."

"What?" Barbara gasped "How did you get on at Arkham, why would you want to get on at Arkham? That place is filled with the craziest and most dangerous psycho's in all of Gotham."

"Which is why me and Sarah decided to work there." Harley joined in. "We both have always been fascinated with how the Gotham City big bad's think and would love to dive into there minds in hope to cure them."

"You actually think you can cure those people?"

"Well we know it won't be easy." Sarah replied "Lot's of people has tried and so far only one villain has been one hundred percent cured and transformed into a honest citizen. But We're up to the challenge. To know that I helped a former super criminal become a honest citizen would be a dream come true."

"Well I wish you luck on that. It would make my dad's job a bit easier if a lot of those freaks were no longer trying to destroy Gotham, with him being the police Commissioner and all."

"You call them freaks I call them misunderstood lost souls." Sarah replied.

"And that's the last box!" Harley replied dropping the last box in the living room. "You are officially moved in new Roomie. I say this calls for a celebration. Who wants Pizza? I'm buying.

The rest of the day was spent with the trio unpacking Barbara's things into her room while just telling each other stories about themselves. The one that had Harley nearly on the ground was while they were eating their pizza. Barbara told them about when during Batman's early days Barbara ounce hacked into Batman's computer software in order to feed him information on the criminals he was after. Barbara was just eleven at the time and Batman was still considered by many in the police department, including then Sergeant Jim Gordon a criminal and was trying to take him down. Barbara's father was so angry when he found out that Barbara was helping Batman and threatened to lock her in her room until she was thirty. He ended up grounding her for two months until Gordon found out that Batman wasn't the threat he thought he was. Barbara said she still had no regrets about her action.

"Hacking into the Batman's computer with your father being the police Commissioner?" Harley laughed. "And here I thought I was the crazy one."

"Hey I knew the Batman wasn't the criminal everyone thought he was and I was just trying to help him see it, doesn't matter though now everything is good. So anyway you have any plans for the rest of the evening, I got a great movie collection if you want to watch a movie."

"Love to Bab's but I'm start interviewing a client that recently arrived and I need to get ready for him." Harley said "He's pretty dangerous and I have to be prepared for him otherwise things can go south in a hurry."

"Oh really who is he?"

"I'm not inclined to tell, but he is pretty insane."

"I have to do some work related stuff as well Barbara" Sarah replied "But we will hang out again tomorrow I promise."

"You know we will." Harley replied "We are going to be the best of friends by the end of the week. You won't regret rooming with us I swear it."

"Oh trust me I can already tell."

After Dinner Barbara decided to call her father and let him know how her evening went. She told him about her roommates and how they were already getting along really well and how Harley claims that they are going to be the best of friends by the end of the week.

"Well things seem to be going pretty good for you glad to hear."

"So how are things holding up on your side daddy." Barbara asked

"Well I wish I was having your kind of luck."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Batman sweety, He's gone."

"Gone, what do you mean gone, as in dead?"

"No just gone. Left to go join the Justice League."

"But what will happen to Gotham without it's savior?"

"That's what I'm scared about."

 **So yeah, this is how the Batgirl movie would totally go if I was in charge with writing the script. Hope you are enjoying it so far. Not much action in the first chapter but it's a origin story so I kind of have to build up the characters first. Things will get going later on. Till then hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara had no idea how life was going to be like in Gotham now that Batman had left. After all, Batman had been Gotham's protector for over a decade now, many of Gotham's citizens had basically forgotten how life in Gotham was like before the Dark Knight arrived. The police would surely have to be on edge. Once the news of Batman leaving spread crime would surely rise and it would take every cop on hand to try to contain it.

Barbara feared about how life without Batman would be, but she had to remain calm and focused. Today she started her new job at Wayne Enterprise and she couldn't wait to show her skills. As she walked pass the giant revolving doors at Wayne Enterprise's main entrance, a tall middle aged black man with goatee walked up to greet her.

"Aw, Ms. Gordan am I right?" The man said "My name is Lucius Fox. Mr. Wayne has told me about you. He is excited to see what you can bring to his company."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Fox. So is there a office or somewhere for me to work at?"

"Oh yes of course follow me." Lucius said leading Barbara to the elevator where they went to the bottom floor.

"Wayne Tech is located on the bottom floor of Wayne enterprise and can only be entered with a security card. With all the high tech that we work on Mr. Wayne thought it would be safe to keep his Tech department as far separate from the rest of building as possible."

"Well considering I hear that Wayne Tech is a sponsor to Batman I'm not surprised."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Mr. Wayne has mentioned it himself during press conferences," Barbara replied.

"Yes, we do make a lot of gear to aid the Dark knight in his crusades. Every hero needs his alleys and Wayne Enterprise is proud to have aided the Batman with whatever he needs." The elevator stopped and Lucius revealed a giant room filled with tables of high tech that had not yet been revealed to the public.

"So where is Mr. Wayne? I thought he would be the one showing me to my office?"

"Mr. Wayne has a very important thing to do at another branch and will be gone for a while. Being the CEO of a global business is no easy work and he is often doing things at other branches and firms. Mr. Wayne may be my boss but most of the time I am the run running things here when he's away."

"Great" Barbara thought to herself, "First Batman's gone and now Bruce Wayne. Who's next, the Green Arrow and Oliver Queen?"

"And here is your office." Lucius showed Barbara a small room on the far right hand corner. The door to the office even had Barbara's name on it. "It's not very big but it has everything you need to work with, a computer, a desk, and a coffee machine for when you have late nights. Any questions?"

"Well I know it's my first day and all but I just couldn't wait to start designing a idea that I have been thinking of since Bruce Wayne hired me." Barbara reached into the back pocket of her black pants and unfolded a sheet of paper to show Lucius. "I was hoping to run it buy Mr. Wayne today in hopes of making a good first impression. But I guess I will run it buy you instead." Barbara showed Lucius what looked like a design for a pair of specialized goggles. "These are X-ray goggles that are going to be designed to help the police in hostile situations."

"I'm listening." Lucius said intrigued

"Okay, well you know how Superman has his X-ray vision to help to see past walls and everything. Well I have been studying up on sonars and many other devices to be able to create a specialized goggle to be able to give humans the ability to see through walls like Superman. With my dad being a cop I have heard him tell stories of many hostile situations where the bad guy has barricaded himself and sometimes a hostage in a room. This goggle will help the cops see every move he makes. He won't be able to take the cops by surprise. I haven't built it yet I need the supplies but if my calculations are correct and this works as designed, than we will be able to match the X-ray vision of Superman himself. Think of how many lives the cops can save with a device like this."

"This sounds all very interesting Ms. Gordon. May i ask what all you need for these goggles?"

"I have you a list of everything right here." Barbara reached into her other pocket and pulled out a list of everything she needed for her goggles.

"I see," Lucius replied "Well some of these things I'm going to have to order because we don't carry them on stock but I'll have them ordered by the end of the day. You should have what you need by the end of the week."

"Thank you Mr. Fox."

"Keep up the good work Miss Gordon, your already making a mighty fine first impression."

Barbara let out a silent squeal of glee as Lucius left her office. She was already making a impact and it was just her first day.

Once Barbara's shift ended, her father called and invited her to come over for dinner. He wanted to know how her knew job was going and he also wanted her to bring her roommates so he could get a chance to meet them. Sarah and Harley was thrilled to have a chance to meet the police Commissioner and at seven all three of them arrived at Jim's house.

"Papa G, so great to meet you!" Harley shouted, literally jumping Barbara's car and pulling Jim in for a huge hug. "Or should I call you Mr. G, or Commissioner G?"

"Just call me Jim." Jim coughed out as he struggled to get out of Harley's hug.

"How about Jimmy G." Harley insisted releasing her grasp from Jim. "Hey, I like that. What is up Jimmy G?"

"She always like this?" Jim asked the other two as he caught his breath.

"You have no idea." Sarah replied walking up and giving Jim a gentle hand shake. "I'm Sarah Strong and you already met Harleen Quinzell over there.

"Quite a sense of humor that Harleen has."

"Oh she means well by it trust me."

"So you two are doctors I here."

"Psychologist actually." Sarah replied "We work in Arkham trying to reform the inmates in to be honest civilians."

"Tough job considering some of those nuts in there."

"Yeah, but it's worth it if it means reforming a former felon."

"Aw how cute!" They all heard Harley suddenly say. Harley walked out of the room holding a photo of Barbara at the age of seven in a ballerina outfit. "Looking adorable Babs!"

"Dad, did you have to have that photo out in the open?" Barbara griped embarrassed. Sarah did her best to hold in her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Um, why don't we go to the back yard.?" Jim said quickly changing the subject. "I got some burgers grilled and a table all set up for us to eat. As they walked to the back yard Barbara snatched the photo from Harley who was still laughing over the photo.

As the four of them grabbed sat at the table eating Barbara told the three of them all about work and what she was working on.

"Wait, so you are going to create something that can give us X-ray vision like Superman?" Sarah asked surprised.

"Ooh, can I have one of those when going to the beach? There are a lot of handsome hunks down there." Harley replied

"It's hard to believe she is a Psychologist." Jim replied pointing to Harley.

"Well the goggles are going to be designed only to aid the police during hostile situations and will not be available to the general public, but yeah they are going to be X- ray goggles that will let you see through walls.

"Well that would definitely come in useful." Jim replied "How soon do you think you could have those made?"

"Well so far I haven't got past the blue prints and I don't even have all the supplies I need but if I get the supplies within a week I say I could have it made and tested within a couple of months."

"So how's Arkham treating you girls." Jim asked Sarah and Harley.

"Well I just started working with a new inmate today." Harley said. "I'm not allowed to say who but he is a unique fellow to say the least. I think he does what he does more for the attention then anything else."

"Really?" Jim replied.

"Yeah, I mean, he's not really trying to prove anything. With some criminals they have a reason for doing what they do, or has something they are trying to prove but this guy has none. And what's stranger is that we really don't have much if any info on him. No name, birth certificate, nothing. It's like he just popped out of a factory one time and started causing anarchy. I'm not even sure if the stories he is telling me about his past is even real or if he is just messing with me. He really is a strange fellow. I've never worked with anyone like him before. And I've worked with a eco- terrorist who can control plants so that's saying something."

"Sounds like you have your hands fool," Jim replied.

"You ain't kidding. It's like he does everything just as a big cruel unfunny joke. And this is coming from somebody who was voted class clown in High School. This person is a loon."

As they were still talking suddenly a couple of officers came into the back yard and walked up to them.

"Franklin, Polenski, can I help you with something?" Jim asked addressing the two of his officers. "Am I needed back at the office? I kind of have some company over right now."

"I hate to do this to you Jim but we have a warrant out for your arrest." Franklin took out a warrant paper and showed it to Jim, who's eyes lit up in shock.

"Mr G?" Harley gasped

"Is this some type of joke?" Jim demanded

"I'm afraid not." Polenski replied "I'm sorry Jim but we have to take you in."

"Jim?" Sarah gasped

"On what grounds, what charges!?" Jim demanding as Franklin pulled Jim up from the table and put him in handcuffs.

"On charges of selling illegal weapons on the black market."

"That's a load of bullshit!" Barbara snapped. "My father would never do anything like that, he's been a cop since before I was born and is the most honest cop on the force."

"Search the area." Franklin told Polenski. "If those weapons are here, we will find them."

"You want find anything because I am not running any illegal weapons dealership!" Jim snapped, but Polenski ignored Jim as he walked to the garage and lifted the door, only to see a giant weapons cache revealing hundreds of confiscated weapons. Jim and the girls eyes lit up in horror at the sight of those weapons.

"Well, well, well." Franklin replied "Looks like we found our missing weapons cache. "Polenski let the others know we have found the weapons and for them to come pick them up."

"This is a set up I'm being framed!"

"Yeah, well forgive me if I don't necessarily believe you." Franklin replied with a smirk and a chuckle. "Jim Gordon you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will..."

"I KNOW MY DAMN RIGHTS!" Gordon snapped angrily as the cops led him way.

"Dad!" Barbara cried as she tried to run towards him. Sarah and Harley however pulled her back as they looked on with concern, there was nothing they could do right now. As Jim was put into the back of the police car and led away, Barbara fell to her knees in tears.

"He's innocent," Barbara cried.

"We believe you Barbara but what are we going to do?" Sarah replied putting a comforting arm around Barbara. Barbara just buried her head in her arms as she cried. She honestly had no idea what to do now.

 **As anybody who has watched the animated Batman series (And I would feel any true Batman fan has) you can kind of tell I m borrowing a little bit from the two part episode that focused on Barbara becoming Batgirl. If you don't remember much about that episode Jim Gordon had been framed for a crime by Two face and Barbara became Batgirl to prove her fathers innocent. The part of Jim being framed is the only part I'm taking from the animated series as I am using a complete different villain. Hope you are enjoying this so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wanted to get this up today because i leave tomorrow to visit my grandparents in another state and they don't have WiFi in their house.**

Barbara drove to Blackgate prison just as fast as the speed limit would legally let her. She was beyond furious at what happened. How dare the police accuse her father the _Police commissioner_ of selling illegal weapons on the black market. There was some sort of set up going on, had to be. There was no other explanation for why there was a weapons cache in her father's garage. The timing of the whole thing was also very suspicious for Barbara. The Batman is out of Gotham, leaving the city vulnerable and the very next day Gotham's most decorated officer Police Commissioner Gordon gets arrested. There was no way something like that could be a coincidence. Somebody was taking advantage of Batman being gone to try to get her father out of the picture. The bad news is that Gordon had made so many enemies as a cop that tracking the exact culprit in a city like Gotham would be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack.

Barbara pulled up to the prison and went to the visitor center, signing her name and requesting to see her father. It pained Barbara so much to see her father drug to the glass his arms and feet in shackles and dressed in all orange. It also made her more and more angry at the person who was doing this to him. As Jim was set down on his side of the glass, Barbara walked up to the chair on her side and picked up the phone.

"How are you holding up?" Barbara asked

"Oh about as well as a cop in prison can." Jim replied sarcastically.

"You won't be in here long I swear. I will get you out, I will get every cop in GCPD together and..."

"There is nothing you can do Barbara, As much as I know you want to help we got to look at the evidence in front of us. There was a weapons cache found in my evidence, the weapons were ran for fingerprints and my fingerprints were found on them."

"This is a set up dad and you know it. Somebody is trying to frame you, get revenge on you now that the Batman is gone."

"I know Babs but how am I going to get that through to the jury. People don't get exonerated just out of superstition just as much as the don't get convicted for it either. They are going to look at the facts in front of them and right now it doesn't look good."

"This isn't fair dad." Barbara was about in tears again "You are a innocent man, you have done so much good for this city."

Jim put his right palm on the glass, Barbara did the same with hers, the closest they could get right now to actually touching one another. How close they were to actually be able to hold each other, to be in each others arms, only to be blocked by two inches of glass.

"Barbara promise me something. Promise me you will stay strong. I don't know what is going to happen to me, but whatever happens, you need to stay strong. You got a great new job, roommates who care about you almost as much as I do. Don't let my situation interfere or hinder any of that. You have finally started your life. Don't put it on pause because of me."

"I have no life without you."

"Times up Gordon." The officer who brought Jim in said, pulling Jim up from his seat and leading him back away.

"Dad, please don't go!" Barbara pleaded but she knew it was useless. As much as she wanted to be strong she just couldn't. Not while knowing he was rotting in a prison cell for something he didn't do. Getting up from her seat, she burst into tears again as she left Blackgate.

Despite what her father asked of her, there was no way Barbara was just going to sit still and let her dad rot in jail. She drove as fast as she could to the GCPD hoping to convince the officers there to look harder into the case.

As she stormed into the building, her tears quickly turned into rage, storming into officer Franklin's office.

"My father is innocent!" Barbara screamed as she literally slammed Franklin's office door in.

"Now Miss Gordon I know you are upset..." Franklin started to say as he put his hands up in defense.

"Damn right I am upset!" Barbara snapped "You know just as well as I am that there are a lot of criminals in this city who would love to get revenge on my father. And the fact that my father, who has never committed a crime in his life, who has dedicated more than twenty years of his life to serving this city just happens to be found with a weapons cache in his garage the day _after_ Batman leaves Gotham is to much of a coincidence. Someone is trying to frame my father and I _demand_ a thorough investigation into this matter.

"Miss Gordon I understand as Jim's daughter that you want to believe in his evidence. But you got to look at the evidence, his fingerprints were found on the guns..."

"Fingerprints can be planted, you know it just as well as I do."

"Miss Gordon I can not have cops looking into some crazy conspiracy theory. We have to work base on facts." Franklin said standing up from his chair. "Now if you excuse me, I got some actual police work to do."

Barbara didn't know if it was her stubbornness blinding her judgement or not but something about officer Franklin just didn't sit right with her. Franklin led Barbara out of his office, but as soon as Franklin's back was turn Barbara quietly made her way back into his office and started searching his office. Sure what she doing would get her in serious legal trouble if she would caught, but she didn't care. Her dad was in trouble and she was willing to do anything in order to prove his innocence. She started searching the drawers in his desk when she spotted something in the top drawer that caught her attention. Sitting in the top drawer was a coffee mug that belonged to her dad. It was a mug that she got him for Christmas last year that read "Number one dad." Why the hell would her dad's mug be in Franklin's desk. If that wasn't suspicious enough there where clear signs that the mug had been dusted for fingerprints, as white powder revealing fingerprints where visible. Her suspicions growing Barbara took a picture of the mug and then started looking around for more evidence.

In the bottom drawer Barbara noticed some papers with a list of when confiscated weapons were to be shipped out to be destroyed. A certain date caught her attention, it was yesterday, the day before her father got arrested _and_ the day Batman left Gotham. There was no doubt in Barbara's mind anymore. Franklin was framing her father. Barbara took another picture on her phone of what she had found and quickly left the police station.

Barbara knew that the evidence she had was not enough to convict Franklin. At most it might be enough to cause the jury to exonerate her father, but if Franklin was the one behind the frame job then her father would would not be safe unless Franklin was in custody. She drove back to her fathers house to look for more evidence. Her father always had security footage set up in his house so if there was any evidence that would prove his innocence, it would be there. When she arrived though she saw to her horror that the camera lens had been busted.

"Why would someone bust the lens to the security camera" Barbara thought "Unless...?" It then donned on her, they had been spotted on camera and was trying to cover there tracks. Barbara grabbed the camera and opened it. Grabbing the memory card Barbara drove back to her apartment as fast as she could, if she could get the face of the person who planted that evidence then she would have all the proof she needed that her dad was indeed innocent.

"Are you Nuts!" Sarah scolded when Barbara told her what she had done back at the GCPD. "Barbara you could have been caught, then you would have been locked up right with your father."

"I'm telling you Sarah something is off about Franklin." Barbara pleaded "Why else would he have my dads mug in his drawer and dates for the latest weapons runs if he wasn't planning to set up my dad?"

"Barbara I'm not saying you are wrong about him. But how are you going to explain to the rest of the police or the D.A how you found this evidence? If you tell them that you illegally searched through a police officers desk than they will immediately through out any evidence you have and thrown you in jail too. You are not a cop Barbara, you can't just search threw people's things, that's illegal."

"And let's say there is more than one cop involved," Harley added, joining the conversation. "If there is secretly more cops in on this frame job and you go to them and you just so happen to go to a cop who is in on the set up, they will do everything in their power to silence you, even killing you to keep quite."

"Harley is right Babs your playing with fire here. If you want to prove your father's innocence you are going to have to find out how to do it in a way that won't get you arrested or killed."

"Maybe I already have." Barbara said taking out the memory card. "I got this from my father's security camera. The lens was busted which means someone was there last night that didn't want to be seen."

Barbara grabbed her computer and turned it on. With Sarah and Harley gathering around her Barbara put in the memory card and started reviewing the footage. After fast forwarding about four hours of footage they spotted a truck pulling up to the driveway around two A.M.

"We got something." Barbara pointed out. There was clearly something being carried in the back of the truck but the truck was two far away for the camera to get a good view of what it was from it's angle.

"Who is that?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know but we are going to find out."

A man wearing a hood walked out. The hood prevented the camera from getting a good look at his face as he walked up to the camera. The hooded figure then picked up a rock and chinked it at the camera, causing the screen to crack and the footage to go black.

"Dammit!" Harley cried, "So much for that idea.

"Wait, I thought I saw someone in the passenger seat of the truck." Sarah pointed out. "Barbara can you rewind the footage a bit and see if you can zoom in on the truck some more?"

"Let's see." Barbara rewound the video and stopped it as the truck pulled up. She could definitely see another person in the truck but couldn't make out the face. She zoomed in the camera as far as it would possible go... Only to see the other person's face was covered by a hood too."

"It's no use their faces are too covered." Barbara griped.

"Maybe we don't have to prove who it was that planted the guns," Harley suggested "Instead just showing enough evidence that it wasn't your dad. I mean, this video should be enough to show..."

"Harley you said it yourself that their might be more than one officer involved." Barbara snapped "And if that's the case my father will not be safe until they are caught. I cannot prove beyond a shadow of a doubt who did it, and the Batman is not around to help anymore. I don't know what else to do!" Angry and frustrated Barbara slammed her laptop violently on the table and ran to her room, slamming the door behind as she plopped on her bed and sobbed. Her loud wailing could be heard from the living room where Sarah and Harley were still at. Harley started to get up from the couch to try to comfort her friend, but Sarah put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I think it might just be best to leave Barbara alone right now."

Two hours had passed and Barbara had not yet stopped crying. She honestly had tried everything she knew what to do to find the real culprit but came up with nothing.

"If there is anybody out their listing" Barbara cried looking up to the ceiling and crying out to the heavens "I need help, show me what to do."

As if God himself was answering her prayers suddenly a bat flew up and perched itself on her window. Barbara spotted the bat and then her eyes flew to the morning newspaper, where the front page headline sported a article about the Batman's departure. Wait, was she really thinking about...? Barbara got up and walked to her closet, it was then that her eyes fell on a thick zip up black leather jacket. The jacket came with a hood too, perfect for covering Barbara's face. Yes Barbara really was thinking about it. Her father was in trouble, and the police couldn't be trusted. Gotham still needed a savior and if Batman couldn't do it, then it was time to see what the _Batgirl_ could do.

 **Will be taking a small break from writing for the holidays as I go leave to visit some family. Till then have a very Merry Christmas to everybody.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope everybody had a great Christmas. Let's get on with this shall we**

Barbara didn't know how Batman was able to make his suit, or how he was able to get all those fancy gadgets he had, all she knew was that whoever he was he must have been really, _really_ rich. How else was he able to have that slicked out car that he drove through the city or be able to create gadgets that was able to make him glide through the city without having a _lot_ of money.

Barbara on the other hand, while not exactly broke by any means, wasn't exactly a multi millionaire either. She was middle class and didn't have millions of dollars to create her bat suit or create gadgets to fight crime. Which meant she would just have to get creative. Her suit was sort of a work in progress. Her black leather jacket while intimidating and thick enough to cushion whatever blows she would undoubtedly take, didn't necessarily look like a bat. Heck it didn't even have bat ears. But she didn't necessarily know how Batman made that cowl of his so it would have to do. She was able to take a can of yellow spray paint and spray Batman's famous bat symbol on it and sewed a cape onto the jacket but it still nowhere close as fancy as the Batman's costume. It would have to do for the time being though and who knows maybe the word of a Batgirl would get the attention of the Batman and he would make her a real Bat costume. Or at the very least get her the money and material he used to make his. Lastly taking the cloth she used to make her cape she cut out a small mask to cover her eyes when she wore the hood. Hiding her identity from the enemy.

Now came the gadgets. In Batman's earlier years when her father realized that Batman was not indeed the threat he thought he was, Batman gave Jim a batarange to keep as a souvenir. In return Jim gave it to Barbara as a present that Christmas, since as a youth Barbara was literally Batman's number one fan. Barbara still remembered opening her stocking and seeing that Batarange inside and nearly injuring her father with how hard tight she hugged him. Taking the Batarange to work the following day she studied it's shape and weight and took what parts she could find in Wayne Tech and in secret made her a specialized Batarange that could record enemy conversation.

Barbara knew that her recording Batarange wasn't going to aid her in battle however. She needed Some of Batman's gadgets if she was going to stand a chance in the battlefield. And she knew exactly were to get them. In Batman's early days when the police considered him a villein some of his gadgets that had fallen out of his belt, or left behind when he had to flee in a hurry once the police showed up had been confiscated and put in a evidence box in the GCPD. Despite the police's many attempts to find finger prints or any DNA to unmask the Batman they always came up empty handed, despite that they kept the gadgets to use as evidence should he ever be caught. Since then Batman's relationship with the GCPD has grown with them considering each other allies. Only a few officers still considered Batman a menace. Still despite the fact that Batman was no longer a wanted man, Jim once mentioned that they still had his gadgets locked in the evidence locker. If Barbara could get her hands on them then she would be all set in her fight against crime.

Donning her uniform for the first time Barbara sneaked into the GCPD building making sure to stay as quite as possible as she made her way to the evidence locker. She made her way to the lockers and started looking through boxes seeing if she could find the box labeled "Batman"

Finally finding what she was looking for Barbara opened the box and found multiple bataranges, a grappling hook, and smoke pellets. It wasn't a whole lot but it would get the job done at least for the time being.

Getting the gadgets she needed Barbara started to make her way out when she overheard what sounded like Officer Franklin and Officer Polenski talking.

"Gordon's daughter is on to us I'm telling you!" Franklin said in a raised voice. "Yesterday she came storming in my office, literally demanding a more thorough investigation and pointing out the timing of the whole ordeal is too suspicious. She is suspecting something I swear."

"She's Jim's daughter Franklin," Poleneski laughed "It's her job to be in denial."

Crouching behind the wall Barbara took out her recording Batarange and stuck it into the wall. Both Franklin and Polenski was apparently involved in the set up, she needed to know exactly what they were up too. If she could figure out their plan and their next move, then she could stop them before they did much more damage to both her father and the city.

"That may be true but yesterday I found the papers with the weapons shipment all out of order from where I left them. I think she was snooping around my office, trying to find evidence. We need to silence her before she discovers the truth."

"I am not going to order Miss Gordon killed Franklin." Polenski scolded "The boss ordered this job to be done as clean as possible and if we kill Miss Gordon then suspicions will rise in the police force as well as the general eye. Once Jim is convicted I will be named Commissioner and then Black Mask will have the control of the GCPD like he wanted."

"Black Mask?" Barbara thought to herself "Whose Black Mask?"

"But what about Miss...?" Franklin started to ask

"Look if she worries you that much you can plant evidence to make her look like she was involved in the weapons cache as well. But I am not going to worry about a pesky little girl. I am about to be Commissioner and once that happens Black mask and our entire mafia will be untouchable."

Barbara didn't need any more convincing. Franklin and Polenski were both behind the frame job and whoever this Black mask was obviously ordered it. Yanking the batarange out of the wall Barbara grappled to the rooftop and waited for Poleski to exit the building. It was time for both her and Polenski to have a little talk.

Barbara waited more than a hour on the rooftop, waiting patiently for Polenski to walk out. After eighty minutes Polenski finally walked outside toward his car. Barbara jumped off the rooftop and dived down using her cape to slow down her fall as he landed gently behind Polenski. Polenski didn't even notice Barbara behind her until she grabbed him from behind and grappled back up to the GCPD rooftop. Polenski, not knowing what was going on or who had just abducted him, screamed in terror as Barbara tied a rope to his left leg, tying the other end of the rope to the roof's railing. Barbara threw the terrified Polenski off the rooftop and watched him scream in terror as he dangled twenty feet above he ground by one leg. Barbara pulled the horrified Polenski back up, grabbing him by the collar as she held him over the edge of the roof.

"Oh God no!" Polenski cried recognizing the Bat symbol on his abductor's chest. "The Batman is supposed to be gone, he's not supposed to be hear."

Barbara clinched Polenski's collar tighter and started shaking him, making him hyperventilate in terror. "I am not the Batman! But you are going to feed me information."

"I don't know anything." Polenski whimpered, trying hard, and failing miserably to act brave.

"Oh I think we both know that's not true." Barbara growled "I know you and Franklin planted those weapons in Commissioner Gorden's garage, I know you are vying for his job, and I know you are working for a person called Black mask! And now you are going to tell me why and what is his plan!"

"I... I don't know what you are talking about." Polenski stuttered "You have know proof."

With Barbara's free hand she pulled out her recording batarang and played the audio of Polenski's and Franklin's conversation Polenski's eyes widened in terror as he knew this strange masked vigilante had him dead to rights. Barbara then took out another recorder and slammed it into the roof pavement and started recording a another message.

"Who are you?" Polenski whined

"I'm Batgirl!" Batgirl then let go of Polenski, letting him fall, with only the rope preventing him from falling to his death. Batgirl then took out a batarang and slowly slicing the rope.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" Polenski screamed "You Bat people aren't supposed to kill!"

"Batman has the no kill law," Batgirl roared "I'm not Batman! Now are you going to tell me what I need to know or am I going to have to finish slicing the rope? You'll make a great splat Mr. Polenski!"

"All right all right! You win!" Polenski screamed "Me and Franklin planted the guns in Jim's garage. We planted the fingerprints to make it appear that he planted the guns."

"Why!" Batgirl roared

"To make me Commissioner!" Polenski roared "My boss swore if I took out Gordon that he would make sure I would become Commissioner. My boss wants to take control of Gotham, with the Batman out of the way all we had to do was get rid of Jim Gordon and put me in charge of the police station. With me as Commissioner he would have control of the Police and he would be able to run his operations without interference of the law."

"Your boss, the Black Mask? Who is he?"

"No! I can't speak of his name! I'm a dead man if I talk!"

"Your a dead man if you don't talk!" Batgirl roared, the already halfway cut rope started to snap more "The rope's already halfway cut Polenski! You really want me to test me with the other half? GIVE ME A NAME!"

"SIONIS!" Polenski screamed "ROMAN SIONIS!"

"Is there anymore officers involved with Sionis?" Batgirl asked

"Yes, there is a file in my desk with all the officers who work for him. I was supposed to give them all promotions when I was commissioner. Please pull me up!"

Having all the information she needed Batgirl pulled the pleading Polenski back on top of the rooftop and slammed his head hard against the roof knocking him out. Batgirl tied Polenski to the Bat Signal and turned it on. It was only a matter of time before somebody found him, so leaving the recording Batarang at the scene Batgirl grappled off, her work here was done.

That person that discovered Polenski turned out to the Distract Attorney. Curious as to why the Bat Signaled was turned on dispite the fact that the Batman was gone, she drove to the Police Station to investigate the problem. Needless to say she was surprised to see Polenski unconscious and strapped to the signal. She was even more surprised to see a strange Batarang sticking out of the ground. She picked the Batarag up, and noticing a button on it, pressed it. That is when the conversation between Batgirl and Polenski played and the D.A's eyes lit in surprise hearing Polenski's confession. She instantly pulled out her phone and made a call.

"This is District attorney Scallion, Gordon is innocent, we have our real man!"

Gordon was released from Prison within a hour. The first call he made was to Barbara to let her know the good news. Barbara of course pretended to act all surprise to hide the fact that she was the one who got the confession out of Polenski. Barbara instantly got Harley and Sarah together to go to Jim's house to get a "Welcome home" Party together for Jim. Barbara put up streamers and a "Welcome home Dad" banner to hang over the ceiling. Harley got busy blowing up several balloons while Sarah put out a punch bowl, cups, plates, napkins and finger food that consisted of a vegetable plate, deviled eggs and cupcakes.

Barbara went to the police station and picked Jim up, leading him home, making sure not to tell him about the party they were planning. During their drive Jim and Barbara both talked about how they were thrilled that the truth came out, although Jim admitted he was shocked and angry that a couple of his own officers were the real culprits.

When they drove up to Jim's driveway Barbara tossed Jim the keys to his house and told him to get inside and relax, that he had a couple of very stressful days.

Jim couldn't relax however when he opened the front door and saw Sarah and Harley waiting for him and shouting "Surprise." Harley was holding a cupcake in one hand and blowing on a party horn with the other.

"Barbara? You did all of this for me?" Jim gasped in shock seeing all the party decorations.

"Of course," Barbara replied "Your my dad. You've done a whole lot for me over the years. Now it's time for me to do something for you."

"I... I don't know what to say?"

"You don't have to say anything."

"Hey Mister G, you going to get yourself a cupcake or am I going to have to eat them all?" Harley called out, eating her second cupcake since the time Jim arrived.

"Hey you better save me one of those." Sarah replied "Considering I bought them."

"First come first serve Sarah. You of all people know I am a animal when it comes to cake!"

Jim and Barbara laughed as they both got themselves a cupcake and punch. As they snacked on their food and punch Jim turned to Barbara.

"You know the strangest part is surrounding the clearing of my name is? The District Attorney mentioned to me when the charges was dropped about a Batgirl."

"Bargirl?" Barbara asked pretending to act surprised.

"Yeah, she found a strange recording batarang and heard one of the people on the other end call herself the Batgirl."

"Yes!" Harley cheered "About time we had a female hero in Gotham."

"A new bat person huh?" Barbara replied still faking shock.

"Yeah it seems like Gotham has another hero out there."

"Well nice to know there is someone else out there wanting to make a difference and fight for truth." Barbara surprised

The news of Batgirl quickly spread after Jim's name was clear and Polenski was arrested. Franklin fled shortly after the truth was out but the rest of the cops working for Black Mask was arrested.

A older man watching the news gasped hearing the mention of the Batgirl. The man had a receding hairline and was in his late fifties. He was working dusting some shelves in a very huge mansion when he heard the mention of Batgirl. A concerned look suddenly shot out on his face.

"A Batgirl?" The man gasped with a thick British accent "Oh dear, I'm going to have to look into this."

 **And Barbara is officially Batgirl now. Yes I know her outfit isn't anything like it is portrayed in the comics or Animated series but I thought with her not having the billions that Bruce Wayne has that she wouldn't be able to start out with her more famous outfit. It will look more like the Bat suit as the story progresses but as a first mission type costume i thought that would be more fitting. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next several weeks, when Barbara wasn't at work at Wayne Enterprise she was desperately at work as Batgirl tracking down Black Mask and his gang. With the help of her father and the police they where able to take down almost almost a dozen of Sionis's top men and multiple of his lower men of the criminal ladder. But Franklin and Sionis himself still remained at large. As Batgirl Barbara interrogated multiple of Black Mask's gang members, some by dangling them over a tall building, others by threatening sever bodily harm. She demanded to know the location of Black Mask's hide out, but most of them were more scared of Black Mask then they were of her and as a result refused to talk. Only a few were brave enough to actually give Batgirl a location of where Black Mask could possibly be hiding, but when Batgirl and the police stormed the area, Black Mask and his gang were long gone.

"Damn it it's like he knows we are coming." Gordon complained when the latest hide out they stormed turned up empty.

"He's scared." Batgirl replied, "He is losing more men every day and is running like a scared child. We will get him, there's only so many places he can hide."

"Thanks to you." Gordon replied. "I don't think I ever got the chance to properly thank you for what you did for me Batgirl. Not only did you clear my name, but now you have one of Gotham's most notorious gang leaders on the run."

"Just doing my job Commissioner." Batgirl replied

"Well thanks to you his days are numbered. Eventually we will get a squealer who will tell us everything we need to know about him, and Sionis will be off Gotham's street's permanently."

"That is a day I can't wait for." Batgirl said as she shot her grappling hook onto the top of a nearby building and then disappeared into the night.

The following day Barbara held a special presentation right outside of Wayne Enterprise. She finally completed work on her X-ray goggles and held a conference so she could show them off. Sarah and Harley, though not reporters showed up to support their friend, and Barbara took the opportunity to grab Harley to be a part of the presentation.

"Wait you want me to do what now?" Harley asked confused.

"I need you to be part of my presentation Harley, in order for this to work I need to to prove my goggles do in fact work."

"Okay what do you want me to do? Where the Goggles, stare through your clothes and tell the world what color underwear you are wearing? cause that would be sort of embarrassing even by my standards."

"What? No!" Barbara replied a little freaked out. "I need you and another volunteer inside of Gotham enterprise. Take refuge in any of the floors you want but do not tell me where you are. I am wanting to show how these goggles can help the police in a hostage situation. Once there you are going to pretend to hold the other volunteer hostage and my dad is going to use the goggle's find you and the hostage."

"Man if I knew I was going to be playing a bad guy I would of brought my Super Soaker to use as a gun."

"Yeah good luck finding that thing. I hid it well after you woke me up with it the other day."

"Oh Babs One thing you still have to learn about me. I am really, _really_ , good at finding things."

"Yeah, well anyway I need another volunteer to be our hostage." Barbara thought as she and Harley looked around in the audience. Harley's eyes then fell on a reporter from the local news.

"Hey you reporter lady what's your name?" Harley shouted out.

"Me?" The lady asked surprised "Vicky Vale from channel 52 news."

"Good you want to be our hostage?"

"Excuse me?"

"We need someone to pretend to be a hostage for my presentation," Barbara quickly corrected to avoid any uneasy nerves. "Don't worry this is all staged you won't be in any danger."

"Um okay." Vicky said as she set down her note pad and got up from her chair.

"Now just go into Wayne Enterprise but don't tell me which floor or room your in."

"Um okay." Vicky replied again. Barbara gave Harley a earpiece and a mic so she could contact her and the audience could hear her. Harley then took Vicky inside Wayne Enterprise.

Once those two were gone Barbara quickly called her father to make sure he was set up.

"Are you ready to go dad?"

"All ready from my end."

Barbara suddenly got a text from Harley. "All ready to go. Knock them dead Babs."

With everybody in place, Barbara stepped up to the podium and started her presentation. "Good morning everyone thank you for coming today."

"Go get them Babs!" Sarah shouted out from the audience.

Barbara pulled out from under her podium a pair of the goggles, they looked just like ordinary sunglasses, except for the fact that they had a small black bottom at the tip end of the frames that activated the x-ray ability.

"I know what your probably thinking, these look just like ordinary sunglasses, what are so special about these things. Well as the old saying goes, never judge a book by it's cover. Because these aren't just any ordinary glasses, these are special X-ray goggles." The audience let out a surprised gasp when she said that.

"For now on, Superman will no longer be the only one with the ability to see through walls, because with these goggles the police will be able to see what's going on inside any structure during a hostage situation. The bad guy will no longer have the upper hand and the cops will be able to detect the bad guy's exact location and plan out their move without the bad guy even knowing they've been spotted."

"Now inside Wayne Enterprise behind me in this magnificent tower I have my roommate Dr. Harleen Guinzel and Journalist Vicky Vale acting out a hostage situation. I don't know where in the building they are, but that won't matter. Because parked behind Wayne Enterprise is my father, Police Commissioner Jim Gordon, and he will be able to find them using these goggles."

Barbara pressed her earpiece and called her dad "You're own dad!"

"You got it sweetheart." Jim said. A projector screen popped up behind Barbara that showed Jim turning on the goggles, The lenses glowed a bright blue as Gordon searched throughout the building. It took all of thirty seconds to find Harley on the second to top floor standing above Vale in a chair.

"Miss Quinzel and Miss Vale is on the second to top floor, Quinzel is holding a stapler as a gun … And she is also making a very taunting gesture to us all."

"Very good." Harley's voice said over the earpiece "By the way if everyone can here me, whoever is the owner of this stapler, your out of staples for it."

"With these goggles in the possession of every cop in Gotham, crime will not stand a chance." Barbara concluded as the audience stood up and gave her a round of applause.

"That was great Babs." Sarah cheered after the presentation.

"Thanks," Barbara said, "I'll admit I've never given a presentation in front of a audience before, I was so nervous up there. Was I shaking, I felt like I was shaking a bit."

"Ah you did great Babs."

"Seriously," Harley added "The fact that your father could see the stapler I was holding and could see me taunting them was impressive. You killed it up there. In fact I think this calls for a celebration. Drinks on me tonight everyone."

"What would I do without friends and roommates like you?"

"Probably be board out of your mind and have be forced to talk to yourself," Harley replied.

It was past eleven at night by the time the three of them got back to their apartment. Harley and Sarah ended up having way to many drinks so Barbara ended up having to be the one to drive them home. Harley passed out in the car after having eight shots of straight tequila so Barbara had to literally carry her inside the apartment and place her as gently as she could in her bed. Sarah despite having to many drinks her own self was at least conscious enough to walk, although she still needed the assistance of Barbara as she went inside. She didn't even wait to get to her room, instead just crashed right there on the couch.

With her roommates passed out Barbara took the opportunity to work more on updating her Bat suit. She had made herself a cowl made out of the strongest plastic she could find. It wasn't easy wielding it into the shape of Batman's own cowl but after a few late nights she was finally able to get it the size and shape she needed. Now all the cowl needed was one final touch, X-way vision. Barbara reached into the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out two small lenses to fit over the eye slots of the cowl, the lenses would be retractable, only sliding out when she needed them. These lenses would give her the ultimate detective vision, and should be able to help her in tracking down Black Mask.

Screwing in the last lenses Barbara put the mask on and tested them out. She saw Harley in her room, laying stomach down on her bed passed out, her right arm dangling over the side on the bed. Barbara couldn't help but chuckle seeing her friend passed out like that, it was sort of cute if she was honest. Satisfied Barbara put the mask back in hiding and went to bed her own self, deciding to continue her search for Black Mask tomorrow.

"Sionis better watch out." Barbara thought to herself as she laid down. "For soon he will have no place to hide."

In a unknown part of Gotham Black Mask was standing in a dark room, hovering over a table as he stared at a map of Gotham. He thought with Batman out of the way that it would be the perfect time to expand his grounds and take over Gotham City. But now that the Batgirl had shown up, not only was he not gaining ground but he was actually losing it. More and more men were being arrested and with each arrest they made they ended up losing more ground. If he didn't get Batgirl out of the way soon they would eventually find him as well.

"It's over Sionis!" Franklin walked up, interrupting Sionis's train of thought. "We are done for."

"It's not over as long as I'm still a free man." Black Mask replied coldly.

"Well by the looks of it that won't last much longer. We are losing men every day, Batgirl has teamed up with the police and are picking us off like fish in a bucket. Getting rid of Gordon was our best shot at taking this city but we failed. And now there is a new bat in town hitting our gang harder than the Batman ever did. It's over for us here Sionis."

"Are you suggesting that we surrender." Black Mask growled, not appreciating the way Franklin was addressing him.

"No, I'm suggesting we flee, leave Gotham City with our remaining men and go somewhere where the Batgirl could never find us. Bludhaven is full of land for the taking, we can run that city better then we ran Gotham."

"We are not fleeing!" Black Mask replied harshly as he picked up a gun and cocked it. "I've lived in this city all my life. I'm not going to run away just because of a little bat infestation. I've got a reputation to hold up you know. If the rest of the mob leaders sees me fleeing then I will never get the respect within the rest of the underworld."

"Open your eyes Sionis this isn't about respect this is about survival."

"I will not show signs of _weakness!_ " Black Mask roared, turning towards Franklin. Franklin didn't need to see underneath Sionis's mask to tell he was angry. "I'm not scared of this Batgirl. The Batman couldn't catch me and he was way more experienced then this wannabe super hero. I still have plans for this city. And no bat problem is going to change that. I do however have no more plans involving you."

"Me? What do you mean they don't involve me?" Franklin asked nervously, Sionis responded by shooting Franklin in the head, he was dead before he even hit the floor.

Black Mask took out his phone and made a call to one of his top men. "I want you to get the word out to every assassin within a five hundred mile radius. I am offering a million dollars for anyone who can take out Batgirl. I want her dead, and her head delivered to me as a trophy. She wants to start a war with me? Well, she has herself one."

 **To Menetron the angel of Ideas, I know you expressed concerns the last chapter over me using Black Mask as the main bad guy. Let me ensure you now that you need not to fear, I do not make weak villeins. My version of Black Mask will not only be menacing but also bad ass and I promise you you will love what I do with him.**

 **Next chapter will focus more on Harley as she finally meets up with a certain someone in Arkham for a interview. If you know anything about that character at all you know who that is.**

 **Till next time time everyone**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter isn't really Batgirl heavy but instead focuses more on Harley as she meets up with a certain villein that I'm sure you've been dying to see ever since you saw me put Harley in the story. If you know anything about Harley Quinn at all then you know who he is, and this chapter he makes his grand appearance, so let's not waist anymore time.**

"Well Isly I must say you have been making some big improvements in your therapy."

Harley was finishing up her weekly therapy session with Pamela Isly, A.K.A Poison Ivy, one of the many inmates in Arkham. Ivy has been a inhabitant at Arkham for several years now. Harleen sat in a chair in the cell, her hair tied up in a professional bun while Isly laid on her cell bed. Despite her love for joking around when not at work, when Haeleen was on the job she acted like a professional and dressed like it, replacing her pony tails, over sized t-shirt and shorts with a white fitted skirt that went down to her knees and matching high heels. She was so professional on the job that she often griped to Sarah that her red highlights in her hair gave a unprofessional looked and often wished she was get rid of them. Sarah straight up refused though claiming she liked them too much.

Isly arrived at Arkham two years before Harley got hired on at Arkham. Unlike some of the inmates at the place she wasn't a huge trouble maker. She mainly just kept to herself in her cell away from most of the other prisoners. Every now and then if she behaved herself she would be allowed see one of her plants under supervision as long as she promised not to do anything clever with it, which she never did. Over the few years since Harley got hired on she had developed a friendship and Isly personally requested that Harley be her personal therapist. Not that Harley minded, she was able to handle and understand Isly better then some of those other freaks in the asylum.

"You always have been nice to me Harley." Isly said "You actually seem to want to help me out. Unlike some people who work here."

"I make it my job to actually treat each of you like people and not a monster. The best way to help a person is to understand ones problem, and for you your problem is you feel like the earth is in trouble and you are the only one who can save it."

"Not the entire Earth, just the plants that inhabit it. Man think that they are the superior species, not realizing that plants have been here far longer than we have. As a result man tries to control it, by destroying it's beauty and replacing it with these filthy roads and buildings."

"But aren't you controlling them as well. You turn them into things they were not intended for, and replacing a beautiful flower into a dangerous monster."

"I am mainly evolving them, helping them evolve into their next step in evolution. If man can evolve from monkeys than surely flowers can evolve into something better, something stronger."

"Don't you think messing with evolution is dangerous?"

"The world is dangerous Dr. Quinzel. The world needs saving from the threat that is man."

"And you think you can save it? You do realize you are one of those humans you talk so harshly about. What will you do if you succeed?"

"Live alone in solitary with my plants, as the last human. And die knowing that I saved the planet from the biggest threat that ever evolved from it."

Harley wrote down everything that Isly said. Despite the fact that Isly was making some improvements, Harley still knew that Isly had a _long_ way to go. She was still extremely bitter with men, and until she got over her hatred and longing to destroy them then Harley could never in good conscious recommend her for parole.

"Can I see one of my babies today Dr Quinzel."

"Not today our session is just about up, but I will try to allow you to see one next week as long as you behave yourself."

"I have no reason to misbehave."

"See you around Isly." Harley closed her notepad and walked out of Isly's cell, as soon as she stepped out a guard locked Isly's cell shut so she wouldn't risk escaping.

Harley was just about back to her office when Sarah walked up to her in the hall.

"Harleen a certain inmate has requested to speak to you."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" Sarah replied as if it was obvious.

"Him again? This is the third time this week? It's like he wants to see me every day."

"I know, maybe I can set up a table and candle lights and you two can have a nice romantic dinner."  
"I'm the funny one around here Sarah and trust me there is nothing funny about this guy."

"His name sort of speaks otherwise."

"Sarah, this is serious, he is becoming obsessed with me and I don't like it."

"Shall I deny him his request and request that you be removed as his doctor?"

"No, that might cause him to do something dangerous. Last thing I want is for him to go on a killing spree here in Arkham just because of me. I'll play his game, but I'm telling you Sarah, if there is one prisoner in this entire asylum I fear it's him."

"I feel the same way Harleen, be careful."

Harleen walked to the clear other side of Arkham. There waiting for her sitting in the shadows was the prisoner Harleen disliked and feared the most. Harleen just glared at him as the prisoner greeted her with a great big smile, his chalk white skin sending a shiver down Harleen's bones.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Doctor in all of Arkham Asylum, hows it going toots?"

"You will answer me by Dr. Quinzel only." Harley growled.

"Ooo, somebodies a little grumpy today. What's the matter did Dr. Strong piss in your coffee this morning?"

"Why did you call for me? Your next scheduled therapy session isn't for another three days?"

"I know but I just couldn't wait to see my favorite doctor again. Do you know why your my favorite doc?"

"Do tell."

"For starters I love your name Harleen Quinzel, reword it a bit and you get..."

"Harley Quinn like the clown." Harley finished "Yeah very clever Joker, like I haven't heard that one a million times before."

"It's a name that brings a smile to my face. And you can call me Mr. J. After all, I like to consider us friends."

"We are not friends Joker, you are a murderer, a psycho. And you have no empathy for what you do."

"Your words hurt doc, but I forgive you. How could I not? After all you are the most beautiful doctor I have ever seen in my many years going back and fourth in this place. And trust me I don't just say something like that to anybody."

"Well I appreciate that you think I'm pretty but don't get your hopes up. It will never work. Unlike you, I actually have a conscious."

"Ah, I'm sure you will warm up to me eventually doc, after all I am pretty handsome my own self."

"Is this the whole reason you called me down here? To make a move on me? Because I do not appreciate it I ensure you. I am a professional, I have another patient to interview in fifteen minutes, now if you are done wasting my time..."

"Oh Harleen I wouldn't dare waist your time. You see I actually called you down here because I had a dream last night. I was taken back to the time where I became what you see before you today. Have I ever told you how I got this white skin and green hair? How I became this monster you accuse me of being?"

"I don't believe I have."

"Well since you seem pressed on time I will spare you the harsh details for the time being. But I will tell you it's because of the Batman."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. See I was in a bit of a bind, desperate for money. I had a wife at the time, beautiful thing, and she was pregnant and we were low on money. Desperate to support her I got pressured into committing robberies under the name of the Red hood. Well one day me and the boys robbed ACE chemical plant. The Batman interfered of course, and during the struggle I ended up falling into a chemical vat. And you know the worst part of it? Batman didn't even attempt to save me. He just let me fall right in, not even caring if I died or not. The chemicals disfigured me, messed with my mind, turned me insane. I went home hoping that my new mug wouldn't horrify my wife, only when got home I saw to my horror that my wife had died in some sort of accident. It drove me insane."

"I'm sorry about your wife, but that still doesn't excuse you for the many lives you have taken over the years."

"And what about the Batman huh? What about him? Does he get a free pass?"

"Batman doens't kill"

"No but he sure as hell beats us as close as he can until we are. It was his fault that I am what you see before me this day. If he just minded his on bees wax I might not be the monster you see in front of you today. Have you ever read the story Frankenstein?"

"Of course, it's a classic."

"It was one of my favorite stories as a child, but it rings true to my scenario. People feared the Frankenstein monster, but the real monster in the story was his creator. People see me as a monster but the real evil is Batman."

"Most people see him as a hero."

"Ha, if he's a hero then I'm Santa Clause. And now I here that there is a new Bat in town. I fear it's only a matter of time before she creates a monster of her own."

Harleen had heard enough, the Joker was trying to get to her, make her feel sympathetic toward him, turn her on his side. "I've got to go, got another patient to interview."

"I'll see you around doctor, not like I have anywhere else to go." Joker laughed "And please stop by sometime just to say hello, I enjoy our chats."

Harleen left Jokers cell as quickly as she could and ran to her office and locked the door behind her as she took deep panicked breaths. She didn't want to admit that the Joker was getting under her skin, manipulating her, but he was. He was obsessed with her and trying his best to brainwash her. And it was terrifying her to the core. With her door locked she sunk down to the floor. Her back pressed against the wooden door and buried her head in her knees as she shook with fear.

On the other side of Gotham Batgirl responded to the Bat Signal that shown bright over Gotham City. Commissioner Gordon waited, staring at the signal above as he waited for the Batgirl to respond.

"Commissioner, what's the problem?" Gordon suddenly heard Batgirl ask from behind.

"Thought you might be interested in seeing this," Gordon handed Batgirl a photo that the police took at a crime scene. The photo was that of Franklin's body that had been dumped in a ditch.

"Black Mask?"

"No doubt, look's like Franklin outlived his purpose and Black Mask disposed of him when he was done. Funny thing is, the ditch he was discovered in is located on one of Gotham's busiest roads, and Black Mask didn't even attempt to bury him."

"He wanted Franklin found." Batgirl was catching on. "Did he leave any sort of message on the body?"

"Matter of fact he did," Gordon said pulling a note from his pocket. Batgirl took the note and read it.

" _Your days are numbered Batgirl. War has begun."_

"Looks like word is spreading fast about you."

"He knows I'm after him and he is trying to taunt me."

"Do you really think he is going to start a war on the Gotham Streets?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I want you to re interrogate every member of his gang that we have in custody, get hostile if you must. We will find Black Mask before he takes this war to the streets."

"Citizens of Gotham!" The two suddenly heard. They turned around and saw on a giant screen hanging over a building there was a masked man. The man wasn't Black Mask but whoever he was Batgirl could tell he wasn't one of the good masked fighters. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw the man had reporter Vicki Vale held at gun point.

"I have a message for the Batgirl!" The man said "Black Mask has a price on your head, and I am looking to cash in. Find me Batgirl, so I can kill you and collect my reward, otherwise this reporter dies in your place."

"Looks like you have no choice." Gordon replied "Looks like this is what Black Mask meant by war."

Batgirl growled in anger, Black Mask had gone to far now."

 **If you didn't read the Joker's lines in Mark Hamill's voice than shame on you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Batgirl traced the call that the bounty hunter made to the Gotham City Steel Mill. Using her X-ray lenses that she created she was able to track where in the massive building the bounty hunter was hiding out.

"Got ya," Batgirl smirked as she saw the bounty hunter on the top floor. Vicki Vale was tied to a chair, the bounty hunter had a AK47 in his hands, he also had a sheath connected to his belt where a dagger was held. The bounty hunter wore a metal mask and a black leather jacket and army pants. By shear appearances alone he looked intimidating, but Batgirl was ready, she already had the upper hand, he could not take her by surprise. Shooting her grappling hook into the air, Batgirl shot upwards ready to take down this masked menace.

"You will not get away with this you know." Vicki said as she struggled to get out of her bonds. "Batgirl will stop you."

"This Batgirl has only been at this job a few weeks. I've been doing my job since I was a young man. Batgirl don't stand a chance, this will be the easiest job I've had in months. Don't worry though mam, I won't kill you. I could never kill such a pretty face like yours. You are merely bait to draw her out. Once the Batgirl is gone, then you shall be released to continue living your life as you please. And I will leave, a million dollars richer."

"How can you sleep at night, being so willing to take a human life without question?"

"I just do what I'm being paid for mam, I don't ask questions."

The power suddenly went out in the room. The bounty hunter cocked his gun, knowing for a fact that Batgirl was in the room.

"So you finally arrived did ya?" The Bounty hunter laughed. "Good, I was starting to get a little bored."

"Good," Batgirl replied "Then perhaps this will provide you some entertainment." Batgirl crouched onto a vantage point and threw a batarange, puncturing a hole into a fire extinguisher. The room suddenly fogged up due to the chemicles from the extinguisher, blinding the bounty hunter. Batgirl glided off the vantage point and planted her feet into the bounty hunter's face, knocking him to the ground.

"I see what your trying to do." The bounty hunter growled as he grabbed Batgirl by the cape and threw her off him. "It won't work though. No one escapes Mad Dog!" The Bounty hunter named Mad Dog picked up his gun and started rapidly firing at Batgirl. Batgirl had to run behind a wall as she worked to figure out her next move.

"Chicken?" Mad Dog taunted as he slowly walked over to where he saw Batgirl run "You to scared to face me that you turn off the power in hopes to blind me and now you are hiding like a coward? I can't believe Black Mask is really paying a million dollars to kill you. When in reality not even worth a quarter of that money."

Batgirl quietly took out a batarange from her belt and peaked her head out from behind the wall to see Mad Dog slowly getting closer. Quickly enough so Mad Dog wouldn't have time to react Batgirl jumped out of her hiding space, through her batarange at Mad Dog and caused his gun to explode in his hand as he fired. Mad Dog screamed in pain as he dropped his gun, the burnt gun powder, burning his hand. With Mad Dog briefly stunned Batgirl ran up and kicked him in the chest, knocking him backwards. Regaining his posture, Mad dog took out his dagger and started swinging wildly. Batgirl had to quickly duck and swerve to the right to avoid getting sliced to bits by the guy's knife. After a good three swings Batgirl was able to grab Mad Dog's wrist and twist it, forcing him to drop the knife. Batgirl then followed up with a blow to the face.

With his two weapons gone, Mad Dog started swinging his fist, in a last ditch effort to try to take down the Batgirl. Mad Dog swung his right fist at Batgirl's head, only for Batgirl to duck and swing her right led into his side. Batgirl quickly followed up her attack by delivering a upper cut to the chin, she finished her combo by doing a three sixty spin and delivering a round house kick right into Mad Dog's chest knocking him right next to the edge of a open window.

There was a flag pole outside the open window, with a American flag flying proudly over the side of the building. Taking out a pair of handcuffs she swiped from her dad, Batgirl grabbed the stunned Mad Dog by the collar and placed one of the cuffs on his wrist. Batgirl then reached outside and placed the other cuff onto the flag pole, causing Mad Dog to dangle a couple inches off the ground.

Batgirl then kicked Mad Dog, sending him sliding farther down the flag pole and causing him to dangle off the top of a four story building, with only a handcuff preventing him from falling to his death.

"Where is Black Mask hiding?" Batgirl demanded "You must have met with him for him to send you after me! Where is he?"

"Ha! Your a fool Batgirl!" Mad Dag laughed "I don't know where he is, and even if I did I am smart enough to know not to double cross those I work for. I only know of Black Mask because one of his men contacted me by phone and asked of my services. I gladly accepted, not every day you are asked to take out one of you masked vigilante's. Sorry to disappoint you hero, but I don't know where he is hiding or why he wants you dead. You must of really pissed him off though to offer a million dollars to take you out. And if he is as desperate as it sounds he is, then this is only the beginning. I feel more men like me are going to come after you Batgirl, and eventually you are going to slip up, and when you do, you will be dead. You fight well for someone with your amount of experience, but you are still just a rookie. Just wait till you fight someone with more experience then even me."

"I invite them to try." Batgirl responded, refusing to be intimidated by this guy as she turned to untie Vicki from her chair. "Vicki, contact the police and let them know that I have your abductor sedated, and where they can pick him up."

"Care if I get a exclusive." Vicki asked when she got untied. She took out her smart phone and turned on the video recorder. "Black Mask is putting out a hit for you? Is there anything you would like to say to him?"

"Actually yes," Batgirl replied "There is something I would like to say." Batgirl pointed to Mad Dog who was still dangling over the flag pole "Is this the best you can do Sionis? You to scared to face me yourself so you are hiring bounty hunters to take me down. Why don't you come face me like a man? I'm not afraid of you Black Mask. Do your worse."

"That will definitely get his attention." Vicki said with a smile as she ended the recording.

The following morning Harley walked into her office in Arkham as she did every other morning. There she would go through her papers to see which of Arkham's many inmates she was scheduled to interview. Today however, when she arrived to her office she was taken aback when she saw laying next to her paper work was a bouquet of flowers in a jar.

"Who could of left these?" Harley thought to herself, she didn't believe she had any secret admirers at the Asylum, all the male doctors there were already married after all. Walking up to the flowers she saw a note tied to one of the roses. "With love, Mr. J"

Harley Growled in disgust, "Of course it had to be him. How did he get out of his cell?" She picked up her papers and skimmed through her schedule, only to see Joker had gotten hold of her schedule and marked out every inmates name and replaced it with his own. Furious Harley grabbed the flowers and marched down to Joker's cell. Joker was laying calmly in his cell, smiling while reading a joke book.

"Care to explain how these got in my office?" Harley demanded as she walked up to his cell.

"Oh those are pretty," Joker responded pretending to act surprised "Who's the lucky guy, or are you more into girls?"

"Cut the nonsense Joker, I know it was you." Harley ripped the note off the flowers and handed it to Joker as proof.

"You got me Doctor, okay I'll admit it was me."

"How did you get out of your cell? Why didn't you just escape when you had the perfect opportunity to, and why are you doing this to me?"

"Well I can't tell you how I got out of here doctor, then you would tell security and prevent me from getting out that way again."

"Your damn right I would."

"But I can tell you why I didn't leave. I stayed because of you toots. You understand me. You complete me."

"I complete you?"

"Your the only one in this entire asylum who actually wants to help people. All these other doctors including your friend Sarah are just a bunch of phonies hiding behind a lie."

"Don't talk bad about Sarah, she's the best doctor I know."

"She's also the biggest phony of them all. But _you_ toots, you are different. I look into your eyes, and I see someone who will do anything to help her patients and I mean _anything."_

Harley felt a chill crawling up her spine when Joker said that. Where was he going with this?

"And you know what would help me most of all doctor?"

"Do tell."

"To be rid of those pesky bat family once and for all."

"I can't help you with that, that would be murder, and I'm not a murderer."

"Neither was I until the Batman got a hold of me, but I found out the hard way, _everybody_ has a killer in them somewhere. Even the Batman. He might not have killed me yet, but he has come as close as the law allows him to. He beats me half to death, drags me to this asylum all bloodied up and unable to stand. And the law just allows it, because he has brainwashed them to think he's doing good. But tell me something doctor, what good has he really done?"

"Well he has stopped people like you on hundreds of occasions from destroying Gotham, and he had saved millions of lives."

"Yes but has crime really gone down because of him, or has it only grown since he came into the picture?"

Harley went silent unable to answer that.

"That's what I thought, Batman claims he's making a difference, that's he's here to protect this city and stop criminals like me. But the truth is, he doesn't stop criminals, he creates them, motivates them."

"That's not true," Harley denied.

"Really now? Can you name any super villains that existed before Batman came around? I dare you to try."

Harley went silent again unable to answer.

"Exactly, the truth is doctor, Batman is the biggest super villain of them all, yet _he_ is the one that Gotham worships, _he_ is the one that they bow down to, hailing as their savior and shining a bright stupid light with his symbol on like a bunch of idiots. When he should be locked in here with the rest of us."

Joker then pointed to some scars on his face, and lifted his shirt to show Harley some more scars on his chest, stomach and back. "Do you know how I got these scars? Batman caused them. From his multiple times he attacked me, beat me nearly to death. Sometimes he even left me to die. One time we were fighting in a burning building. Yes I started the fire but as we were fighting on the top floor the floor below me collapsed and I went falling. But did the Batman attempt to save me? No, he left me, worried about saving his own ass while leaving me to burn.

Harley looked at the scars on Joker's body, some of them looked pretty deep. Was Joker actually telling the truth, was the Batman really responsible for all of this? Was he also responsible for creating the joker and motivating other villains in the process."

Harley ran her fingers through one of the scars on Joker's chest and she started to shed a tear as she noticed she was starting to feel compassion and pity for Joker. "Is it true that the Batman did all of this to you?"

"Harley my dear, I may be a murderer, and a psycho, but I'm not a liar. Batman is the biggest monster out us all, and now he's creating more like him in that Batgirl that the news won't shut up about. You want to help me Doctor? Kill the Batgirl for me, stop her before she creates more monsters like me."

Harley started feeling uneasy, she had to get out of there as quickly as possible. "I got to go, I got inmates I got to interview. And I still am going to report you for leaving your cell."

"You can't run from the truth forever Doctor. Soon you will discover the truth. I just hope you find it before Batgirl creates something worse then me."

Harley ran back to her office as fast as she could, hyperventilating in fear as Jokers words kept spinning through her mind. It couldn't be true could it, was Joker a monster or was he really the victim? Was Batman a hero, or was he really just as crazy as those he put away. She didn't want to admit it, but the more time she spent with the Joker, the more she feared that everything she thought she knew about the Batman about the inmates of Arkham, about everything she knew about the hero's of Gotham city, was wrong.

Hiding inside his lair Black Mask watched a news report about Mad Dog's failed attempt to kill the Batgirl. He watched angrily as Batgirl taunted Black Mask in a interview with Vicki Vale. Shooting the TV in disgust Black Mask picked up his phone and made a call.

"Bring Every Bounty hunter you contacted and have them meet with me. We are going to have them all attack Batgirl at once. Have them take Wayne Enterprise hostage, lets see how she does when she's outnumbered.

 **Gosh I love Writing those Harley and Joker interactions. They have been my favorite scenes so far to write. Next Chapter is going to be super Harley heavy as she starts to question everything she knows. Hope you come back for that.**

 **Till next time everybody.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter isn't very Barbara heavy, but it does work as a good set up for Harley in the future.**

Harley was so confused, she didn't know what to think anymore about ther Joker, Batman, even her own fellow doctors at the asylum. She just couldn't get her mind off her previous conversation with the Joker. She didn't want to admit it but some of the things he said did make sense in her eyes. Batman was allowed to roam the city with little or no supervision, unleash his own vigilante justice, and do basically anything he wanted without the law interfering at all. What made him any different then the rest of inmates? Batman claims to be obaying the law but uses extreme tactics and brute force to bring crooks to justice, tactics that would get other cops arrested and fired like dangling them from a rooftop. Also vigilantism is considered illigal by most laws yet the cops shine a giant light in the sky basically encouraging Batman's activities. What made Batman such above the law. Yes the Joker and all the other inmates in Gotham had done bad things, but did that give Batman the right to beat them all half to death and drag their bloodied bodies to Arkham like a predator drags his kill? She remembered one incident where Batman carried Joker into the Asylum, barely able to walk after falling three floors in a escape attempt. Batman claimed that Joker jumped out of a open window trying to jump to another window but Harley wasn't quite sure if she believed that story anymore. She didn't know if she could believe anything about him anymore.

Barbara and Sarah could tell something was a bit off about Harley when she came in from work. Usually Harley would laugh and nearly choke Barbara half to death in a giant bear hug and then ask Barbara about her day before always interrupting her halfway through to with by teling her about her own day.

Today however, there was no hug, there was no laughter there was not even a "How was your day?" From Harley, all she did was remove her hair bun, pull it back into her signature ponytail and then lock herself into her room, barely stopping to say hi to Barbara when she approached her. Needless to say this came of some concern to Barbara and Sarah, who were used to seeing a much more peppy and energetic Harleen Quinzel.

Even during dinner Harley barely said a word just holding her bowl of Chinese noodles, staring at the ground in silence as she ate. After about ten minutes of silence Barbara finally decided to get to the bottom of Harley's awkwardness.

"Ok what's wrong Harley?"

"Hmm...?" Harley finally looked up at her two room mates, a noodle dangling from her mouth.

"You have barely said a word since you have came home, instead just locking yourself in your room only coming out to eat. Are you not feeling well?"

Harley sighed, she could tell that her room mates were concerned about her and meant well, she just didn't know if she could tell them about the Joker and her doubts about the Batman. After all, most everyone considered Batman a hero and Joker as a monster. If she told them that she was starting to question Batman's so called "Heroics" it could damage a good relationship she has built with Sarah and Barbara.

"I'm fine Babs," Harley sighed "It's just..."

"Just what?" Sarah asked trying to get Harley to open up.

"I don't know." Harley continued "Everytime I am around the Joker I feel weird. The things he says to me, the way he words things, it's like he is trying to turn me onto his side. He keeps saying that Batman is the real enemy, and that Batman is brainwashing Gotham into worshipping him when he is just as crazy as the rest of the criminals.

"Your don't believe him do you?" Barbara asked concerned

"I don't know," Harley admitted "Some of the stuff he says does make some sense, that the police lets him just beat up criminals half to death. Maybe we should put some restraints on Batman, make him take the villians in unharmed.

"Batman already shows restraint though." Sarah replied "When was the last time you heard of Batman killing anyone? He sure shows a whole lot more restraint then the people who he brings in. And considering the type of people he has to deal with, I don't think there is any sane person that wouldn't want to deliver a few blows to those people."

"Sarah's right Harley, plus a lot of those criminals put Batman into a no choice situation to where he has to react in self defense."

"I know." Harley said "Joker's current obsession with me is really getting to me. I can't think straight anymore. I'll admit it, he terrifies me, but if I request that someone takes over his sessions then all that will do is show the other inmates a weakness that they can use against me. I cannot show weakness guys. How will that look for all the other crimals?"

"Doesn't matter." Barbara replied "If Joker is getting to you and making you uncomfortable then you need to get away from him."

"Joker is not like any other criminal in Arkham." Sarah replied "He has no empathy, no restraint, he will use anybody and anything to his gain. If he is trying to turn you to his side then that obviously means that he is wanting to use you for something."

"What though? Why me? Why is he obsessed with me?"

"I don't know but I am going to go talk to the higher ups tomorrow." Sarah replied "You take tomorrow off to clear your head and calm down. I'll tell them you are taking a sick day. Don't worry Harley, we will make sure the Joker doesn't mess with you anymore."

"But are you sure you can keep him away from me?" Harley asked

"I will lock him in room on the island of Lian Yu while in a straight jacket and triple deadbolt the cell door to protect you from him." Sarah replied

"And if the Joker does try to get his hands on you." Barbara added "I will get ahold of Batgirl and have her personally teach him a very, very, painful lesson."

Harley gave a small smile even though she wasn't sure if she believed them.

Harley went straight to bed shortly after dinner, not even staying up to watch the latest episode of "The Bachelor", exhausted after such a traumitizing day. She started tossing and turning in her sleep soon finding herself in a terrifying nightmare. She saw herself outside of Arkham, watching in horror as the rest of Gotham was consumed in a gulf of flames. She heard the demonic laughter of the Joker echoing through the city and turned to see to her horror the clown prince of crime himself standing behind her, a sadistic grin on his face.

"Joker?" Harley gasped in horror "What have you done?"

"What have I done my dear?" Joker asked surprised "I believe the question should be what have _we_ done?"

"We?" Harley gasped in horror

"Take a look for yourself my dear," Joker then ushered to a mirror behind him and Harley saw to her horror that her appearence was not that of her usual peach skinned blonde hair therapist. Instead she saw that her skin was white as pouder, the tips of her blonde ponytails now had traces of pink and blue. Her outfit was a black and red mid drift and tight shorts and she had a tatoo of a diamond on her thigh. The most horrifying part though was that she was covered in blood and she held a giant wooden hammer in her hand that was also covered in blood.

"No!" Harley gasped "It can't be... I couldn't?"

"You can! And you will!" Joker laughed "Join me Harley, and together we can payback this city for what it has done to me, what it has done to all of Batman's victims. For to long Gotham has allowed those bat freaks to run wild in this city unleashing their terror on those unfortunate like us that has been forced onto the crime scene because a certain situation had forced us there. Do you honestly think we turned to crime by choice doctor? We all had sob stories that caused us to turn to it, but he treats us like monsters, when the biggest monster of all is him. The time has coming to cleanse this city of it's bat infestation once and for all. And Harley I need you to help me. Join me Harley, it is your destiny!"

The light shined on some bodies laying a few feet ahead of her, her eyes widened in horror as she saw the bloodied corpes of Batgirl and Batman laying dead in a pool of blood, she screamed when she saw Sarah, Barbara, as well as Commissoner Gordon also dead in the streets. She then looked below her and saw herself starting to sink in a mountain of skulls.

"Joker! I can't be apart of this!"

"You can't fight your calling Harley! This is your destiny!"

"No," Harley cried, "No! NOOO!"

Harley shot up from her bed, gasping in horror. Shaking in fear, she slowly got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom. Gasping she saw her skin was white as a ghost, the same shade that she saw herself as in her nightmare. She wasn't a murderer, she was a honest person, a good person, a therapist for crying out loud, she couldn't serioiusly give that up to help a madman on his revenge mission, could she?

"Harley, are you okay?" Harley heard Barbara call for her. Barbara heard Harley scream and got up to check on her. Harley turned her head and saw Barbara standing outside the bathroom looking at her with a worried look on her face. Giving into her fear and emotions Harley ran to Barbara and literally fell into her arms sobbing. Barbara put a comforting arm around her, patting Harley on the shoulder in a attempt to sooth her.

"It will be okay Harley I promise. Everything will be all right."

 **If I made any spelling errors please let me know, I am using my brother's computer right now because I don't have my own at the moment and he doesn't have spell check.**


	9. Chapter 9

As much as Barbra wanted to not rest until Sionis was caught, she knew that Gotham still needed her to be Barbara Gordon on top of Batgirl. After all she just recently started her awesome career and she didn't want to put it in jeopardy because she was obsessed with hunting down a mobster. Her job still depended on her. So while she wanted to put back on her cowl and go hunt down Black Mask and put a end to his operations she knew that in order to avoid suspicions she needed to show up to work and act normal. Not that she didn't still work on tracking down Sionis's locations while at work. During her lunch breaks she would get onto the GCPD website and try to find any files that contained a possible location to where Sionis was currently hiding. Her results kept coming up empty however. The only places that she could find was places that she and her father had already looked and came up empty. Sionis must have been scared enough to not stay at one place for to long. Batgirl was getting to him. It wouldn't be to much longer before he would slip up, and Batgirl would have him.

"How's everything going in here?" Barbara's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Lucius Fox's voice

"Oh," Barbara quickly replied, quickly turning off her computer to avoid suspicions. "Was just checking my email while finishing up my lunch break." Barbara needed to change the subject fast. "Oh while your here I want to show you a idea I'm working on. It's still in the pre-production stage and it probably won't be brought to the public for at least another year but it's something that might be of interest to you."

"I'm listening."

"You remember that big shoot out last year that the cops had with Falcone and his men. By the time Batman had stepped in and subdued Falcone one of my dad's top cops was shot in the spine and got paralyzed, forcing him to retire from the force. My dad was so distraught when that guy had to retire to to his injuries."

"Where is this going?" Lucius asked.

"Well what if there was a way to reverse what happened to him? What if there was a chip that we could surgically plant into his spine to make him walk again?"

"You are working on a device that can undo a spinal injury?"

"Well again I am a long ways from mastering it and right now I just have the blue prints for it. But yeah I am working on a chip known as the miracle walker that if mastered right can reverse the effects of crippling spine injuries and make somebody walk again."

"And just how is this miracle walker supposed to work Miss Gordon?"

"Well I'm still working on all the ideas and tweaks but the idea is to send a electric shock through the spine that will fix the damage done to the spine. But I am still a long ways before I am comfortable enough to test it on a live patient. Let alone introduce it to the public."

Barbara could tell Lucius as thinking hard about this chip. "Usually we leave any new medical procedures to our medical department and work primarily on tech for the military and law enforcement.

"I know but this chip can work for both. Say a soldier gets shot in the back when trying to retreat, we can get him back on the battlefield with this. The same goes for a cop. This Miracle Walker will be able to get millions walking again who never thought they would be able to."

Lucius studied the plans for the Miracle Walker that Barbara had written down. He had to admit some of ideas she had did look promising. "When the first prototype is made, I want it to be tested on non human subjects first before I even think about putting it in a human test subject. Is that clear?"

"I understand sir."

"Then I will allow this experiment for the time being. Don't let me down."

"I won't sir."

The two of them suddenly heard gunshots and screaming.

"What's going on?" Fox asked. A group of heavily armed thugs came smashing through the window, carrying heavy artillery.

"Everybody on the ground now!" The lead thug demanded "This is a hostage situation! Anybody makes a move they will be shot!"

"What do you people want?" Barbara demanded as she got on her knees and put her hands behind her back.

"You are all going to be used to lure the Batgirl out. Black Mask is offering a heavy price for her head and we want a shot at her."

"Your bounty hunters?"

"We all are." Another thug said. Barbara studied the number of armed bounty hunters in the room. She counted seventeen bounty hunters, all armed and dangerous. They were not going to leave until Batgirl showed up. They had no idea that Batgirl was already in the room with them. Should she tell them that she was Batgirl and blow her secret to the world. No, that would only put herself and everyone she cared about in danger. Besides, she just became Batgirl, she didn't want to put a end to that already. No, she had to find a way to get out of this room and switch to her Batgirl costume without being shot.

With seventeen armed men there was no way to go unnoticed, she just had to be faster then them. She waited until a armed guard walked past her then she lunged and grabbed for his gun. She yanked it from his hands and struck him over the head with it knocking him out. She then ran for the exit gun in hand. Her motions attracted another bounty hunter and he pointed his weapon at her. Barbara pointed her gun at him also ready to use it but before she could fire Lucius came from behind and tackled the bounty hunter to the ground, giving Barbara the time she needed to make her escape. The bounty hunter , being younger and stronger then Lucius quickly overpowered him and threw him to the ground.

"You try that again and I will kill you, understand?" Lucius slowly nodded his head.

"Find that girl." The bounty hunter told to one of the others. "She can't leave and call for help. Find her and kill her."

"Sorry you won't get the chance." They all suddenly heard a feminine voice say. They all turned to see Batgirl come crashing through another window. She through several Batarangs knocking out most of the bounty hunters guns, before using her batclaw to yank the other guns out of the hunters hands.

"I'm impressed Batgirl, you responded quicker than I thought you would. Did that girl call for you? When I'm done with you I'm going to hunt her down and kill her too."

"You won't get that opportunity." Batgirl then lunged for the group of bounty hunters, she grabbed one and threw him against a wall before grabbing another one and slamming him into a desk completely shattering it. She quickly followed that move up by grabbing another bounty hunter with the batclaw pulling him over to her, punching in the face before using her elbow to slam him into the ground. Thirteen more to go, one of the bounty hunters lunged her, Batgirl quickly leaped over the bounty hunter fired her batclaw to grab him by his collar, she then used her grappling hook wrap around the waist of another bounty hunter before pulling them both in causing them to body slam into each other knocking them out. Two more down. Batgirl next leaped onto one bounty hunter's shoulders before doing a backwards somersault in the air and slamming her feet into another bounty hunter's shoulders slamming him into the ground. Barbara could hear the sounds of the guy's shoulder blades breaking followed by the bounty hunters screams in pain. She then turned her attention back to the guy whose shoulders he originally jumped off of and kicked him in the chest sending him crashing through a wall. Nine left. One bounty hunter swung for her but she quickly dodged it, punched him to the gut, lifted him over her shoulders and threw him into into another enemy knocking them both out, seven left.

Batgirl suddenly heard the sound of gunfire, she turned around and saw one of the bounty hunters hand picked back up a gun. Thinking fast she caused a smoke screen that blinded everybody so they couldn't see. As the bounty hunter shot blindly into the air Batgirl acted fast so that he wouldn't accidentally shoot a innocent person. She slid onto the ground avoiding the gunfire, grabbed the enemy by the legs and did a three sixty somersault into the air slamming him onto the ground. Turning on her X-ray vision to see through the smoke she shot her grappling hook around a bounty hunters feet and then spun him in the air taking out the remaining bounty hunters as the smoke cleared.

With all the bounty hunter's down for the count Batgirl walked up for one that was still moaning, grabbed him by his left ankle and started to drag him to the exit.

"Batgirl." Lucius called out causing Batgirl to stop in her tracks and turn around. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Do me a favor and find Barbara for me. I don't know where she ran off to and I want to make sure she is safe."

"I will find her Mr. Fox." Batgirl then exited the building, still holding the bounty hunter by the ankle. Once out of the building she shot her grappling hook in the air and made off with him.

When the bounty hunter finally woke up he saw himself dangling over the furnace of the Gotham City Steel Mill.

"Whoa, wait what are you doing?" The bounty hunter cried

"You are going to tell me were Black Mask is hiding, and you are going to tell me now!"

"I... I don't know anything!"

"Your lying!" Batgirl roared as she took out a batarang and held it at the rope that was the only thing keeping the bounty hunter from falling into the fiery furnace. "Do you really want to push your luck? Look at you, you are dangling over a furnace that is heated at nearly one thousand degrees. How far down do you think you real last before the heat melts you?"

"You wouldn't...?"

"You want to try me? I might dress like a bat but I promise you I am not Batman! Which means I may or might not have a code. Now I am only going to ask you one more time before I start slicing, _where is Black Mask Hiding?"_

Black Mask's face suddenly popped up on a screen hanging above a building about half a mile away from Barbara. As high up as Barbara was she could see the screen perfectly and make out exactly what Black Mask was saying.

"Hello Batgirl. I see you have taken out all of the bounty hunters I have sent your way, and yet you are somehow still standing."

"Where are you Sionis? You can't keep running away from me forever."

"Oh with that I agree with you. And I have no intentions to continue to run. I do believe it is time we finally meet. In fact I know you will come after me, if you want to save this hostage."

Black mask pointed to a hostage that sat tied to a table, a black bag being kept over his head.

"Where are you?" Batgirl growled

"I am at the old court Gotham City court house on fifteenth street. Meet me there Batgirl. I believe it is time we end our feud once and for all." The screen then went black. Batgirl pulled the bounty hunter out of the furnace and knocked him unconscious. She then made a phone call to her father.

"Commissioner I know where Black Mask is hiding. He is at the court house. Meet me their. It is time me and Black Mask finally meet face to face."


	10. Chapter 10

Batgirl wasted no time in arriving at the court house on fifteenth street. Now knowing the location of Black Mask's current location Batgirl was determined that tonight would be his last day as a free man. Black mask had killed enough people, and brought harm to many more. Him and his gang went down tonight.

Kicking in the door Batgirl turned on her X-ray goggles to see what appeared to be a man tied to a chair with a bag over his head in a room on the other side of the hall. Running into the room and kicking the door down, batgirl ran up to the hostage and started untying him.

"It's okay, your safe now. I am going to get you out of here." As soon as Batgirl removed the bag from the hostage's head she realized she had walked right into a trap. The hostage as it turned out was only a life sized wooden puppet with a "Gotcha" sticky note placed on it's forehead. Before Batgirl could even react she felt a bullet get lodged right into her shoulder.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that." Batgirl heard Black Mask say behind her. Batgirl turned around and saw Black Mask holding a six shooter in his hand chuckling to himself. "So, your the little bitch who has been causing me trouble these past few months. I must say I thought you would be a bit more smarter then to fall for something like that. I'm a little disappointed actually."

"So this whole thing was a set up!" Batgirl hissed as she held onto her wounded shoulder "Can't say I'm surprised. I knew you were to much of a cowered to fight fair."

"You really think I got to where I am by being fair Batgirl? You don't get to be as powerful as I am being fair. You get this powerful by being smarter than everyone else. I knew that fighting you one on one at full strength I wouldn't stand much of a chance, so I thought I would even the odds out a bit."

"I don't need both arms to kick your pathetic ass." Batgirl hissed.

"Maybe, but you will if your going to beat _all_ of us." Then thirty more men piled into the room and surrounded Batgirl, many of them holding metal pipes and baseball bats. "As I said Batgirl, I didn't get where I am today by being fair," Black Mask turned to his men "Now _kill_ her!"

Batgirl had to react and react fast. She was wounded and fatally outnumbered. If she was going to get out of this alive she had to outsmart them, but first she had to get away from them, which was easier said then done considering they surrounded her and blocked the exit.

Batgirl grabbed a metal pipe a metal pipe out of one of the gangster's hands and struck him over the head, but before she could turn around she got hit in the back of the head with a baseball bat.

"How about a bat for a bat?" The gangster laughed as he hit her over the head.

"How about a foot up your ass?" Batgirl fired back as she kicked the man in the groin then sure enough turned him around and kicked him in the rear before slamming his face against the wall.

"Hey Bat Bitch catch!" Batgirl suddenly heard another man shout out, Batgirl barely had time to react and catch a chair that was thrown her way. Batgirl tossed it back and hit the man that through it, but as a result left herself vulnerable to being struck in her injured shoulder with a crowbar. Batgirl screamed in pain and reached for her injured shoulder, allowing Black Mask to punch her in the face with a pair of brass knuckles, knocking Batgirl to the ground.

"Pathetic Batgirl," Black Mask mocked as he paced around the injured Batgirl "And to think you actually were able to put several of my men behind bars. You think that because you put on that mask that you suddenly are like Batman? That the mask and cape makes you a hero? Not even the great Batman was able to take me down and unlike you, he was a actual hero. You are just a wannabe fangirl who spent way to much time living in a fantasy world where you actually thought you could be like the Batman. You are not the Batman. You are just a sad pathetic little child. And now you are going to die for your actions."

There was no way Batgirl could beat Black Mask or his men in this condition, she was badly wounded and needed to find a way out of there. Taking out a smoke pellet Batgirl tossed it to the ground temporarily blinding everyone and tried to run for the exit. Black Mask could make out her shadow though and shot her in the back of her shin causing her to fall to the ground.

"Oh this is so sad. And such a shame for someone so young." Black Mask mocked as he walked up to Batgirl and picked up a crowbar. "You could have actually had a real career, one with promise, but instead you chased a fantasy, trying to be someone you wasn't. And now look at you, as helpless as a horse with a broken leg. Boys, I think it's time we put this horse out of her misery. But since you really pissed us off Batgirl, you don't get the mercy of it being quick and painless, oh no, I'm going to make sure to take out time, so you can feel exactly what we are doing to you."

Batgirl tried her best not to show it, but deep down she was actually getting a little scared. For the first time, someone actually got the jump on her, and put made it to where she couldn't escape. For the first time since she put on that mask, she didn't know how she was going to get out of this.

Black Mask raised his crowbar and struck Batgirl in the back of the head with it. As Black Mask beat her the rest of his men joined in the action, kicking her and beating her with metal pipes or their fist. Batgirl shielded her face with her arms, trying to protect what herself as little as she could right now. Black Mask raised his hand signalling for his men to stop, he then lifted Batgirl up by her collar, blood dripping from her mouth and her face looking like she was about to pass out. Her outfit had cuts all over her arms, legs, and torso area, as well as the bullet holes in the shoulder and shin area. She had taken so many blows that she could barely stand, and she had bleeding uncontrollably, she no longer had the strength to fight and as Black Mask lifted her up off the ground, defeated and humiliated, he gloated in his victory.

"You should have never gotten involved in this line of work kid, and now, you will die for your actions." Black Mask raised his crowbar one more time, ready to bludgeon Batgirl to death where she stood, only for them to hear and see the flashing of police lights pulling up from outside.

"Boss, it's the cops!" One of Black Mask's goons gasped. Growling to himself Black Mask threw Batgirl to the ground, pulled out his gun and shot Batgirl in the gut. As Batgirl screamed in pain Black Mask ordered them all to flee through the back entrance.

"But what about Batgirl?" One of the goons could be heard asking as they fled.

"She's good as dead anyway," Batgirl heard Black Mask say as she laid on the floor bleeding out, "There's no way she is going to survive what we did to her."

"This is the area Batgirl called me about. Search the area," Batgirl heard her father say from outside, "If Black Mask is still hear, we will find him."

"Daddy?" Batgirl gasped "She couldn't let her father see her in this state, if he or any of his officers see her, then in their attempt to save her they could remove her mask and reveal her identity. Despite how weak she was she had to get out of there. Placing her right hand on the wall Batgirl forced herself up, screaming in pain as she felt the bullet lodged in her shin. She then slowly made her way to the back exit, staying in the shadows in case one of Black Mask's men was still around or one of the cops were in the room. Batgirl was losing more and more blood, and her vision was getting more and more blurry, she needed medical attention and she needed it fast. As she reached for the doorknob Batgirl fell to her knees, no longer able to stand. She knew she was leaving a trail of blood behind her, she just prayed her father didn't find it.

Breaking in the door Gordon and over a dozen officers burst inside, the red lights from their guns waving in every area as they searched for Black Mask only to find he was no longer in the building.

"Jim, come get a look at this." One of Gorden's men called out, pointing to a patch of blood that laid on the floor. "Do you think it belongs to one of Black Mask's men."

"If it did they would still be here laying on the floor unconscious." Jim pointed out.

"The hostage?"

"Um... I'm not so sure there was a hostage guys." Another officer pointed out, as his fingers pointed to the dummy that laid on the floor.

"Wait if that was a hostage then that means..." Jim's eyes widened as he started putting the pieces together. "This whole thing was a set up to lure Batgirl into a trap."

"Do you think this blood belongs to her?" One of the cops asked

"No doubt, search every area of this place inside in out, Batgirl may be in grave danger, we need to find her!"

As Batgirl pulled the lever to the doorknob she slowly crawled her way out of the building and into the ally way, bloodied and bruised after being ambushed. She thought she could take up the mantel, pick up after where the Batman left off, but she soon found herself in way over her head. She thought she was responding to a hostage situation pulled off by the Black mask gang, only to find out too late that she had walked right into a ambush and found herself surrounded by Black mask nearly all of his men. Receiving a bullet to her right shoulder and two more bullets in the fight she found herself over powered by the gang and if it wasn't for the sound of police sirens from her father arriving, they might of very easily beaten her to death.

It had taken all her strength just to get up and walk out the opposite direction of the police lights to avoid getting seen by the cops. After all her father was the police Commissioner and if he saw her passed out and bloodied on the street's he could unmask her and find out her secret, then who the hell knows what would happen then?

Blood was still spilling from her gunshot wounds as she made her way down the ally, she was turning pale and starting to lose consciousness the further she walked. If she didn't get medical attention soon she would surely bleed out. She soon found her legs weakening, not able to support her own body wait any more she collapsed on the hard ground. She just saw the shadowy figure of a man walking up and standing over her as she passed out.

 **So as you probably figured out the last part of this chapter took us back to the beginning of the first chapter, finally revealed how Batgirl got in the messed up shape she was in the beginning of the story. How does she recover from this though, find out next chapter.**

 **I am so good with cliffhangers.**


	11. Chapter 11

When Barbara finally woke up she found herself resting in a unfamiliar place. She didn't know where she was or how long she had been out but what she did know was that she was resting on a wooden table, no longer in her bat suit and she was wrapped in bandages were her gun shot wounds were.

"How did I get here?" Barbara asked herself as she tried to sit up, only to grab her abdomen firmly as she winced, still in pain from the gunshot wound. When Barbara finally got a look at the place she saw that she was not in a hospital or even a house, but a cave.

"Wait am I in the...?"

"Ah, good to see your finally awake Miss Gordon." A friendly voice called out behind her in a thick British accent. Barbara turned to see a tall slender man in his late fifties and a receding hairline walking up to her and offering a glass of water.

"Who are you? How long have I been out and how do you know who I am?"  
"My name is Alfred Pennyworth." The man said, "You have been out all night I'm afraid, you took quite a beating out there. If I didn't find you and patch you up you most definitely would have died."

"And where is _here_?" Barbara demanded.

"This, is the Batcave!"

"What!?" Barbara gasped as she stared at the place around her. Sure enough she saw a giant computer screen and keypad in one wall, most likely the Batcomputer. She saw display cases for the Bat suit and as well as the old Robin suit. She even saw on the far right corner parked proudly near the exit, the Batmobile. "I'm in _the_ Batcave? Wait, you work for Batman?"

"Long before he even put on the uniform actually. It's how I was able to track you down Miss Gordon. Once I heard of the news of a Batgirl I had Batman look into you. Just because he is off with the Justice League doesn't mean he can't make time to look into things in Gotham. When he heard that the Batgirl showed up shortly after the arrest of the Commissioner he knew that there was only one person who would go to the extreme lengths that you did to clear his name. That would be you Miss Gordon."

"I had no choice, he was framed and nobody else was helping me out."

"Oh trust me I know all the details. I read about Polenski's confession and how he was on the Black Mask's pay roll. I must say you got a target on your back pretty quickly going after the criminal underworld right off the bat. Not say I'm not surprised, Batman did the exact same thing. He took on the Falcone gang his first mission. Got himself in a load of trouble as well I must say."

"Well for what it's worth I think I might just leave all the hero work to him for now on," Barbara said.

"Explain?"

"I blew it Alfred," Barbara cried as a tear started to fall from her right eye. "I thought I could live up to Batman's standards and all I did was nearly got myself killed by it. I ran head on into a trap without giving it a second thought and it nearly cost me my life. Batman has been doing this job for ten years and he hasn't even taken down Sionis, and I dove head first into the crime scene with a foolish belief thinking I could do what he couldn't by taking him down. I was foolish, stupid. It was foolish for me to think I could be Batman."

"Then don't be me." Barbara jumped when she heard a third voice in the cave. She turned to her right in the direction of the voice and saw Batman step out of the shadows.

"Batman?" Barbara gasped.

"Hello Barbara."

"Batman." Barbara cried "I am so sorry, I just wanted to help clear my father's name and bring down the man responsible for framing him. I never intended to take your place and it was foolish for me to take up the symbol of the bat. I'm sorry, I'm not worthy, and you have every right to be mad."

"Enough" Batman replied. To Barbara's surprise his voice wasn't that of anger though, more like a adult trying to teach a child something. "You think I became what I am today overnight? There was times myself where I questioned if I was making the right choice. I had police chasing after me, both good and bad. Your own father wanted to arrest me at first. I know what it is like to want to give up. But I didn't put on this cape and cowl because I wanted to have a wild night life, or have fun. If I wanted that I would spend my nights at the clubs instead of doing this. I put on this uniform because I wanted to make a difference. I saw the city I loved hurting. I saw it being over run by criminals and nobody was taking the extra step needed to fix it. I put on this uniform, because the city needed me." Batman put a hand on Barbara's shoulder and looked at her with motivation "And now the city needs you."

"What?" Barbara was shocked when Batman said that. Did he really just say the city needed her?

"I saw what you have done from up in the Justice League Tower. You have done well. You cleared your father's name, exposed the corrupt cops in the department and have taken out most of Sionis's men. All of that, was you Barbara, not me."

"Yeah and look where it has gotten me."

"You knew when you put on that uniform the danger you faced. You think I haven't gotten shot over the years? I've been shot, stabbed, and burned more times then I can count. But I look at you, and I see a young girl with potential to be a great savior for the city. It won't be easy, you will be shot, stabbed and burned repeatedly among other things. But knowing that you are saving lives, and making a difference will make everything worth it. Don't give up yet Barbara. Your journey, is just beginning."

Batman walked over to a case that had a curtain sheet wrapped over it. He pulled off the curtain to reveal a new suit for Batgirl. This one was made out of the same material that Batman's own suit was made out of, with spikes coming out of the gauntlets and padding to protect Batgirl from certain blows. And the best part. This suit had a cape.

"I studied your old suit and made adjustments to it. Should protect you better in battle. And gave it a cape so you can maneuver around the city more. Also..." Batman handed Batgirl a utility belt. Barbara opened up the pouches to the belt and noticed several of Batman's familiar gadgets. "So you don't have to steal from the police anymore."

"You heard about that?"

"I have my ways of discovering things. Oh and one more thing." The garage door opened to relieve a midnight black motorcycle with a yellow bat symbol painted on it.

"That's mine?" Barbara gasped

"All yours."

"You really want me to continue do you?"

"Gotham needs a protector while I'm gone. Crime isn't going to stop because I'm gone. The city needs you to keep it safe."

Barbara couldn't believe it. Batman believed in her. Trusted her. She couldn't give up now. "I will not let you down."

"I know you won't."

"So Miss Gordon," Alfred replied "What's the plan of action."

"Well, Black Mask probably thinks I'm dead. Which means it's time we send him a little message."  
Sionis raced over to a shipping plant that he ran. One of his men called him about a message written on the side of the building in flames. When he arrived Sionis gasped at what he saw. A bat symbol was written in flames and burning over where "Sionis Shipping" was written on the building. Underneath the Bat Symbol also written in flames was a message.

"You tried to kill me!"

"Looks like she's not dead yet boss." One of Sionis's thugs replied "What's the plan now?"

Sionis just stared at the burning symbol and growled as he thought out his next move. He had no idea how Batgirl survived the beating she took, but he knew one thing, this time he was going to make sure she was dead.

"Get explosives, lots of them, and wire them across the entire city. Then send a message to all of Gotham. They will kill the Batgirl and deliver her body to me within the next twenty four hours. Or Gotham City will burn."

 **Ta Da! You didn't think I was going to do a Batman related story without Batman making a appearance did you? I figured Barbara was going to need a bit of mentoring at some point from her idol.  
**

 **Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes Sarah I'm fine." Barbara insisted as she was talking to both of her room mates on the phone. Barbara hadn't been home since the attack on Wayne Enterprise and both Sarah and Harley had long gotten worried that something had happened to her, especially since she hadn't called since the attack. "No I didn't get shot, no I'm not in the hospital." Barbara turned to Batman and asked in a whisper "How do you handle your social life while doing this?"

"Very carefully." Was all Batman replied

"Where have I been then? Well I gave a statement to the police and then I have done... other things. No Harley I did not spend the night at a guys house. No, I do not have a love life, trust me if I did you would be the first ones to know after my dad of course."

Alfred couldn't help but snicker at the sound of Barbara handling her room mates then turned to Batman. "Maybe I should put a ad out for you to have a roommate?"

"Don't even think about it."

"Look all you need to know is that I am fine, I'm safe and I will be home soon." Suddenly the Bat computers screen started to go static and Black Mask's face appeared on the screen. "I'll call you back." Barbara said as she hung up the phone.

"Citizens of Gotham, for the past few months me and my men has been targeted by the masked vigilante known as Batgirl. I have suffered several crucial blows at the hands of this Batman fan girl and it has cost me millions. Every attempt to stop this Bat bitch has failed so now I am forced to get drastic."

"I have planted four bombs on each side of the city, they will go off in one hour killing millions of people unless one of you kill the Batgirl. Ask yourself Gotham, is one life worth millions. Kill the Batgirl and deliver her body to me in one hour, or this city dies. I will be waiting on the top floor of Sionis Tower for the one who delivers her body to me. Your time starts now." The screen went black and everyone just stood in stared at each other in silence for a moment not knowing what to do.

"Well this isn't good," Alfred stated.

"I think that is the understatement of the century Alfred" Barbara responded.

"How are we going to respond to this Miss Gorden? Surely your not planning on going out there, with every terrified citizen willing to kill you in fear of getting murdered."

"I have no choice Alfred" Barbara replied "If I don't do anything all of Gotham will die."

"There's going to be a lot of terrified citizens willing to kill you just to save their own lives."

"I know that." Barbara responded as she put on her cowl and walked to her motorcycle. "But I have no choice."

"It's suicide to go out their alone though."

"She won't be alone." Batman suddenly responded, Batgirl turned and looked at Batman in shock.

"Batman I can't ask you to join me, what about the Justice League?"

"The Justice League can wait. Gotham can't."

"Okay then Batman, what's your plan."

"This is your mission Barbara. Your fight. It's your game plan now." Batgirl couldn't help but let out a touched smile, Batman was actually trusting her enough to let her take the lead on this one.

"Batman you track the bombs with my dad, I got Black Mask, he is not getting away from me again."

"Miss Gorden how about...?" Alfred started to respond.

"If anybody tries to shoot at me I will batarange them. Now, I don't have anymore time to argue time is wasting." Batgirl said as she got on her motorcycle and drove off. Batman got in the Batwing and took to the skies using radar and satellite signals to track where the bombs could be. Once in the sky Batman dialed Jim's number via Bluetooth in the Bat Wing computer to address the situation.

"Jim this is Batman."

"Batman, but I thought you were with...?"

"Look I don't have time to explain but Gotham is in extreme danger."

"No kidding. That freak Sionis has planted bombs throughout the entire city. Anything you need from me?"

"Batgirls going to need backup with the target on her head. I'll track the bombs, you take your men to disable them, I will call back when I trace them."

"Will do Batman and good luck."

It didn't take long before Batgirl found people shooting at her. As Batgirl raced through the city, more then one frightened citizen drove up in there vehicles and fired a gun at her, causing Batgirl to throw a batarange in their direction. Batgirl felt bad having to batarange these people, after all they were just panicking civilians who just wanted to live. But at the same time she had to defend herself, no matter the circumstances. Two trucks suddenly pulled up to the bat cycle and started to close the gap, switching the gear shift into reverse, Batgirl drove backwards just as the two trucks slammed into each other and spun out of control, one ended up slamming into a dumpster and the other hit a light pole. With the latest threat neutralized Batgirl continued her pursuit to Sionis Tower only to see her path blocked a few moments later by a gas truck. The driver of the gas truck stepped outside holding a sawed of shot gun and pointed it towards Batgirl's direction. Throwing another batarange she quickly knocked the gun out of the drivers hand as the batarange hit the gas truck. Batgirl then noticed that gas started to leak out due to the impact of the batarange and was about to blow. Racing up to the driver she grabbed him and sped to a safe distance just as the truck exploded.

"You don't understand." The driver cried as Batgirl cuffed him to a light pole. "I have no choice. If you don't die the rest of Gotham will."

"That's not going to happen." Batgirl replied "I ensure it."

In the skies Batman suddenly noticed signals coming from four different parts of Gotham. One was coming from Ace Chemistry, another was located in the sewers right below crime alley, another was right behind Wayne Enterprise while the last one was coming from Gotham Central Hospital.

"Jim I am sending you the locations now to the bombs, take as many men as you need to track them, I'm going to find Batgirl."

"Will do Batman, and thank you." Batman sent the location to the bombs to Jim and flew off to find Batgirl, with the amount of panicking civilians running through the streets Batgirl needed all the assistance she could get.

Jim took ten of his trusted officers and went underground to track the bomb under crime alley. He sent three other groups of ten or more officers to track down the other bombs in the other areas. Within a little under fifteen minutes he saw a bomb sitting on a table. Approaching the bomb carefully Jim took out a Swiss army knife and worked on unscrewing the top of the bomb hoping to deactivate it before their hour was up. When he removed the top of the bomb though, him and the other officers noticed something strange.

"Jim, where are the wires?"

"There isn't any Bullock," Jim pointed out "This bomb is a dud."

"But if this ones fake does that mean...?" Before Bullock had a chance to finish Jim got a call from another officer.

"Jim the bomb next to the hospital is fake, I got calls from the officers at Wayne Enterprise and Ace Chemical as well that said the exact same thing."

"I don't get it." Bullock replied "Why would Sionis plant fake bombs throughout the city?"

"I think I know." Jim growled "To get the city to do his dirt y work for him. To scare them into doing his bidding." Jim instantly made a call "Batman the bombs are fake, every single one of them. This whole thing is a ploy to try to get the city to kill Batgirl for him."

"This all makes sense now." Batman said "Black Mask failed repeatable with the bounty hunters and the ambush to kill Batgirl so why not scare the city into doing it for him.

"And what better way then with a bomb scare." Alfred added listing in to the whole conversation through the Batcomputer.

"Jim go find a way to report your finding to the news. I'm going to find Batgirl!"

As Batgirl drove up to Sionis tower she saw that there was already four police cars waiting outside with officers standing behind their vehicles with their guns drawn.

"Wait here," Batgirl ordered as she stepped off her bat cycle, "This won't take long."

"Your right," A officer said as he pointed a gun at the back of Batgirl's head "It won't

Batgirl froze and put her hands up, she slowly turned her head to look at the officer pointing a gun towards her.

"You don't want to do this."

"Your right, but I have no choice. I am not going to stay still and prey that you take Sionis down. If this is the only way to ensure the survival of Gotham then so be it."

"By committing murder? You will throw your life away."

"I would rather spend the rest of my life behind bars knowing my city is safe then risk it getting blown to hell."

Suddenly A black shadow hovered above him and Batman landed right in front of the officer a Batarange drawn and ready to use.

"Put the gun down officer NOW!"

"This is you bat people's fault!" The officer said "You take the law into your own hands, and constantly push and harass these villeins until they do drastic decisions. Well no more. Stand back Batman or you get the next bullet."

"Nobody has to have any bullets." Batman yelled "The bombs were fake, it's all a ploy to get Sionis to do his dirty work."

"What?" Another officer gasped

"Even if that is true, what's from stopping another villein from doing the real thing. I don't think I can take that chance." The Officer clicked cocked the gun ready to pull the trigger, by this time several other officers turned their own guns on the cop, ready to fire if he pulled the trigger.

"Officer if you pull that trigger then Black Mask wins, then everything you stand for, the oath you took to protect this city will go up in flames. Put down the gun, this does not have to end this way." By now the officer was in tears, he didn't want to pull the trigger, but yet he didn't know if he truly believed that the bombs were fake or not.

"Don't let Black Mask win."

Sobbing the officer dropped the gun and fell to his knees weeping. Batgirl wasted no time pulling out her grappling hook and firing it at the top floor of Sionis tower. Batgirl crashed through the window and pulled out a batarange as he saw there, staring out a window on the opposite side of the room was Sionis.

"On the ground Sionis, NOW!"

Sionis just sighed "If you want a job done right you got to do it yourself." Black Mask then pulled out a pair of twin automatic pistols. Batgirl quickly threw her batarange knocking both pistols out before he had a chance to fire.

"I will not tell you again, get on the ground." However, instead Black Mask took out a dagger and threw it at her direction, Batgirl quickly dodged to her right as the knife stuck the wall. Black Mask charged Batgirl, grabbed her by the waist and slammed her into the wall as he pulled out another knife and held it against her throat.

"You cannot defeat me Batgirl. You are nothing but a phony, a pretender."

"Oh really is that why you threatened Gotham with fake bombs in order to get the citizens to do your dirty work?"

"You think this city is loyal to you or the Batman. Just put a little fear in their heads, threaten to destroy the city if they don't do what you want, and they will turn on it's heroes in a heartbeat. Face it Batgirl, this city will never be loyal to you or any of it's heroes. Especially not a phony Bat freak in cosplay."

"You think I did this for loyalty?" Batgirl replied as she kicked Black Mask in the gut causing him to drop his knife. "You think I did this because I want to be Batman?" Batgirl landed a fist to Black Mask's face, causing his mask to split in two, the left side of his mask fell off. "I did this because you threatened my city. You raged war on this city when you tried to take over the police force." Black Mask swung for Batgirl but she easily grabbed his arm, and used her free fist to deliver a blow to Black Mask's exposed skin. "I never did any of this for the fame. I did this because I love my city, and I will do anything to protect it." Batgirl grabbed Sionis by the collar and lifted him off the ground "I am no pretender Sionis, I am about as real as you can get. And you are going down." Batgirl then slammed him onto the hard floor and delivered one final knockout punch, rendering him unconscious. "Got you, you son of a bitch!"

 **Next Chapter will be the finale and then we are done with this story and it's on to Part 2. Hope you have enjoyed this. It has been fun to write for sure.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter, let's wrap this up.**

After Black Mask's arrest, some of his men agreed to testify against him in court in exchange for a lighter sentence, they also gave the names of the remaining members of his gang to the police as well. With Batgirl's help the police was able to track down the remaining members by the end of the week, shut down all of Sionis' companies and put a end to his power on Gotham once and for all.

After a couple of months Sionis was put on trail for his crimes. After a week he was found guilty of multiple counts of murder, criminal masterminding and other charges and was sentenced to life in prison.

"Scratch one criminal mastermind off the board." Sarah said as she flipped off the TV after the sentence was announced.

"I can't believe that man really thought he could plant fake bombs across the city to scare us like that," Harley complained.

"I can't believe he thought he could scare the city into killing Batgirl for him." Sarah replied

"But he failed, and Batgirl put a end to his reign of terror." Barbara finished.

"And the Batman," Sarah added "He was there too."

"True, but it was mostly Batgirl, because she is extremely awesome and kicks ass."

"So," Harley leaned back in the couch and turned to Barbara "You never really did tell us were you was at when all that stuff went down."

"What are you talking about?" Barbara asked nervously.

"After the attack on Wayne Manor, you said you made a police report and then went to do _other things._ What _other things_ were you talking about?"

"Oh," Barbara chuckled nervously as her mind raced for a answer. "I... I went to see visit my mother." Barbara lied "She left Gotham after the divorce and I went to visit her to catch her up on everything that has been happening in my life."

"Did you tell him about us?" Sarah asked as she sat brought in three wine glasses and a bottle of red wine for the three of them to enjoy.

"Of course, you were one of the first things I mentioned."

"Well what does she think of us."

"Well she loves you Sarah" Barbara laughed "But Harley she is still needs a little warming up to the whole prankster thing."

"Hah in that case I'm going to mail her a bucket of fake vomit first thing tomorrow morning."

"Harley!"

"I'm joking." Harley laughed "Did you also tell her you are working for the biggest, hottest and richest bachelor in all of Gotham, possibly the world."

"Are you fangirling over Bruce Wayne again?"

"Maybe."

"I told her about Wayne Enterprise. But not the whole hot rich bachelor thing."

"Better hurry up and snatch him before I steal him from you."

"Wouldn't be stealing if I'm not even competing."

"You would be a fool not to. He's rich and gorgeous."

"Anyway I feel like this calls for a toast." Sarah replied handing them all the other two a wine glass each.

"What are we drinking to?" Barbara asked

"For our city being saved once again by our masked saviors of the night, and to having the two best room mates in the world."

"I'll drink to that." Barbara replied taking a sip of her wine.

Harley drank to the latter statement but she didn't know how she agreed with the masked savior thing anymore. For the past few months she had been secretly spending more time battling her feeling and opinion about the Joker and the Batman. And she now had came to the conclusion that the Joker might be in the right after all, and she was secretly planning something that she didn't dare tell anybody, not even her own room mates about.

Later that night Batgirl stood on the edge of a rooftop staring over the city. The Bat symbol wasn't shining and there was no sign of any danger but she wanted to make keep watch just in case. She was still staring over the city when Batman appeared behind her.

"You did good Batgirl." Batman replied

"Only because I had you watching my back."

"You were the one that put a end to Sionis though, I just provided the backup, you did the main work."

"That means a lot coming from you Batman. I still have a lot to learn though."

"You will learn in time. Gotham is in safe hands because of you and I am proud to consider you a partner." Batman held out his hand for Batgirl to shake. Batgirl was taken aback, Partner, seriously. She couldn't believe it.

"Thanks, Batman, I will not let you down."

"I know you want, and call me..." Batman removed his cowl to reveal his secret to Batgirl "Bruce?"

"Bruce Wayne?" Batgirl gasped "Bruce Wayne is the Batman? I work for the Batman?"

"Both with your day job and night job now"

"Bow Harley would freak out if she knew this. She has a huge crush on you Bruce."

"Well tell her she has some _dangerous_ competition." Just then Batgirl saw the Bat Symbol shining from the top of the GCPD building

"You want us to take this one together?" Batgirl asked

"You got this Batgirl. It is time I return to the Watch tower. I have some unfinished business with the Justice League. Keep up the good work Barbara." Batman shot out his grappling hook and grappling off into the night. Batgirl watched as his shadow disappeared into the moonlight.

"Thanks... Bruce." Batgirl then grappled over to the GCPD where she was met by her father.

"What's the situation Commissioner?"

"Nothing," Jim replied as he shut off the Bat Symbol "I wanted to thank you for everything you have done. You took one of Gotham's most dangerous gangs off the street and put them out of business for good."

"Just doing my job Commissioner."

"You know Batgirl, I'm not one to get scared often, and I admit my fears even less, but when I heard that Batman had left Gotham I was scared. I was scared because for the first time in ten years Gotham was left without it's biggest weapon against crime. Before Batman came around Gotham was one of the most corrupt cities in the nation. Even the police force was filled with corruption and controlled by crime lords. Then the Batman came around and he helped sniff out the corruption and cleaned up this city better then any cop ever could. And even though many in the GCPD including me thought he was just as corrupt at first, he showed us all, me most of all that he was just here trying to help."

"I see that same spirit in you Batgirl," Jim continued "And when I see what you have done in just a short time, taking out Black Mask, I see that there is no need for me to be afraid. That Batman or no Batman, Gotham will always have someone out there to protect them."

"Gotham will always be safe on my watch Commissioner, you have my word."

"I know it will be."

Batgirl then glided away, Jim watched as she glided away with a big smile on his face, for he knew Gotham would not be left unprotected.

Barbara changed out of her Bat Costume in the Bat cave then returned home to see Sarah on the couch watching Stranger Things on Nexflix.

"Hey Barbara a package came for you in the mail. It's sitting on your bed waiting for you. Don't worry Harley didn't open it, she wanted to but I made sure she didn't."

"Really? From who?"

"Your boss, Bruce Wayne."

Barbara's eyes widened and she ran into her room where a box laid on her bed Bruce Wayne's name on the mailing address. She opened it and saw multiple gadgets for her to use during battle. There was a note from Bruce Wayne also hidden inside the box that Barbara picked up and read.

" _So you don't have to steal from the Police anymore."_

Barbara heard the sound of police sirens coming from her room and looked out to see a high speed chase in pursuit. Barbara smiled as she looked at the gadgets in her hand, she was going to have fun with these things.

 **End credit scene.**

Harley woke up gasping for air. She had yet another nightmare about the Joker. She had having these nightmares every night and every night they all ended with Joker calling for her to join him. Harley had tried so hard to fight them, to fight _him._ But she couldn't any more. He had broken her, manipulated her, and there was no way she could fight his calling anymore.

Harley walked into the bathroom and taking out a case of face powder and a powder brush she started coating powder all over her face. Harley looked into the mirror when she was finished and saw her face was pure white, the same as the Joker. Staring into the mirror Harley gave a wicked smile, she liked what she saw.

 **Batgirl will return in Batgirl: Betrayal. Coming soon.**

 **And that's it for story one. As promised though I am going to make this a four story Saga but story two won't come until I finish up one of my other stories. I am currently working on three other stories right now and I would like to finish at least one more of them before I start anything else.**

 **Until then though stay tuned for Batgirl Betrayal coming as soon as possible.**


End file.
